Golden Rainbow  Золотая Радуга
by Ahopa
Summary: Фанфик о войне, о любви, о дружбе и ненависти. О том, как иногда трудно сделать выбор, и что не все в жизни идет так, как хочется и планируется. Очень много задействованных персонажей.


**Золотая радуга**

**Автор**: Ахопа.

**Бета:** Shera26.

**Жанр**: Приключения, романтика, драма (да все, что хотите, короче - Общий)

**Тип:** гет.

**Пейринг**: Сай/Сакура/Саске, Неджи/Хината, Шикамару/Темари, Киба/Акеми, Темару/Накику, Генма/Ино, Рок Ли/Тентен.

**Рейтинг:** R

**Дисклаймер:** мир и герои мне не принадлежат, зато идея фанфика и реализация – да, так что размещение с ссылкой на первоисточник и авторство. Акеми – Люсиолы, Кику, Кимасу, Темару – мои.

**Статус**: В процессе.

**Саммари 1:** Когда Сакура празднует свое восемнадцатилетие, в стране Огня, словно всполох пламени, проносится известие о том, что Страна Рисовых Полей напала на шиноби Листа и объявила им войну. Когда Наруто тайком покидает страну, Сакура неожиданно понимает, что она одна и цепляется за оставшихся друзей, до боли мечтая защитить их и вернуть лучшего друга. Пронизанная страхом от небывалой мощи шиноби звука, страна призывает союзников, теперь каждому из наших героев предстоит показать себя в самом настоящем бою и при этом не дать умереть близким людям…

Фанфик, в первую очередь, о чувствах, о взрослении, о дружбе и о любви. Грустный, и в то же время разбавленный юмором.

**Аннотация 2**: Они идут на войну ради правды и ради пропавшего товарища. Молодые шиноби, со своей радостью, со своей болью. Эта история намного грустнее, чем осенний дождь и намного радостнее, чем весеннее солнце. Они сражаются с юмором, они постигают тайны любви, они страдают от невосполнимых потерь… и открывают себя новому, большому миру. Чтобы где-то там, в конце долгого и захватывающего пути, наконец-то достичь подножия сверкающей вечной красотой золотой радуги.

_«Если радуга долго держится, на нее перестают смотреть»  
>Иоганн Вольфганг Гете<em>

_**Часть 1. Начало радуги.**_

_«Трусы становятся смелыми, если замечают, что их боятся» _

_(Вильям Шекспир)_

**Глава 1.**

Если бы кто-то два года назад сказал бы Сакуре, что Наруто оставит ее одну и уйдет на войну со страной Рисовых Полей, она бы рассмеялась и не поверила. Если бы кто-то намекнул, что Тсунаде-сама запретит ей в тот день выходить с остальными и прикажет оставшимся членам команды номер семь выжидать удобного случая, она бы покрутила пальцем у виска. Если бы… если бы только всего этого не произошло, она бы так и оставалась самой счастливой куноичи листа.

Когда воспоминания, подобно прибою накрыли ее с головой, – уже в который раз – она не выдержала и ударила маячивший перед глазами столик со всей силы. Вряд ли мебель госпиталя была к этому подготовлена, к тому же Сакуре приходилось ломать и более прочные предметы. Сквозь грохот и поднявшуюся пыль она не могла услышать, как распахнулась дверь, и только почувствовав за спиной чье-то присутствие, соизволила обернуться.

- Какаши-сенсей?

Хатаке, держа в руках неизменную книжонку из серии «Приди, приди Рай» (оставалось только удивляться, как у него хватало времени и наглости читать даже в столь напряженные времена), оглядывал последствия сакуриного гнева с воистину поражающим спокойствием.

Дождавшись, пока пыль осядет на узкую, застеленную белой простыней кровать, Какаши невозмутимо отряхнул ее, уселся и направил на ученицу полный фальшивого укора взгляд. Сакура фыркнула и вновь отвернулась к окну.

Солнечный день совершенно не соответствовал тому хаосу, который творился в тех кварталах, где не жили обычные люди. Ниндзя старались подавить панику, но это было практически безрезультатно – так их осталось мало. Большинство покинуло деревню, отправляясь на войну. А вместе с ними ушел и Наруто…

- Вот ведь подарок на восемнадцать лет! – с какой-то горечью произнесла Харуно, пристально разглядывая невысокую куноичи из страны Света, пришедшую для переговоров.

- Я понимаю тебя, Сакура.

Ярость хищным зверем встрепенулась где-то внутри нее, не вовремя напомнив о существовании иннер Сакуры… и тут же погасла. Конечно, он понимал. Они так давно вместе – он помнил первоначальный состав, он помнил… он знал ее наизусть, до мельчайших деталей. В порыве какой-то отчаянной нежности к сенсею, подобной той, с которой маленький ребенок тянется к отцу, Сакура бросилась на шею Какаши, уткнувшись ему в плечо и разрыдавшись. В конце концов, она всегда была плаксой, а потеря одного из самых близких людей сказалась на ней не лучшим образом. Она почувствовала, как Хатаке погладил ее по волосам, и это вызвало еще более интенсивный поток слез.

- Успокойся, – он мягко отстранил плачущую куноичи, и заглянул ей в лицо. Улыбнулся так же, как на тренировках, когда у нее что-то превосходно получалось. И это неожиданно дало ей силы и надежду. – Мы найдем его. Ты ведь помнишь, что Наруто не из тех, кто привык сдаваться.

Сакура смущенно кивнула, и только через несколько мучительных секунд до нее дошел весь смысл слов Какаши. Она округлила глаза и открыла было рот, но сенсей был быстрее:

- Хокаге отправляет нас на миссию класса S. Ей стали известны какие-то подробности…

В дверь вежливо, но настойчиво постучались. Так стучала только одна решительная красавица-куноичи из деревни Песка. Сакура с улыбкой встретила ее, наблюдая за тем, как Шикамару мягко закрывает дверь, выпихивая из палаты кого-то, явно крупных габаритов.

- Чёджи, – пояснил он, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Темари, возведя взгляд к потолку, грациозно прошагала до койки и не менее грациозно уселась рядом с Какаши, который немедленно получил ревнивый взгляд наследника клана Нара. Сестра Гаары милостиво сделала вид, что ничего не заметила, и уже более серьезно повернулась к Сакуре, внимательно оглядывая ее своими удивительными бирюзовыми глазами. Комментариев, к счастью не последовало – вместо этого Темари выудила из кармашка сверток, и немного смущенно протянула его Сакуре. Видеть эту девушку смущенной было настолько непривычно, что Сакура приняла сверток без лишних слов, вместо этого с удивлением глядя на парочку на кровати. Судя по виду Шикамару, он и сам был удивлен; Темари рассмеялась и легонько подтолкнула руку Сакуры.

- Давай же, открой. Это мой тебе подарок на восемнадцать лет, меня ведь не было в Конохе.

- Ты не должна была – пробормотала розоволосая куноичи, все еще не понимая происходящего, но лицо Темари вдруг стало грустным и каким-то мечтательным. Шикамару, которому не терпелось о чем-то поговорить с Какаши, замер, но получив утвердительный кивок от куноичи песка, увел копирующего ниндзя в соседнюю палату.

- Должна, – Темари легко прошла к окну, встав примерно в пяти метрах напротив Сакуры и не глядя на нее. – Помнишь, когда ты спасла жизнь Канкуро? Не считай, что я возвращаю тебе долг, просто ты должна понять, – теперь ее взгляд скользнул по стене, желтоватым занавескам и тоненьким пальцам Сакуры. А затем остановился на ее лице. И неожиданно Харуно поняла всю ту тяжесть заботы о братьях, стране, друзьях, которую на своих плечах Темари несла с самого детства, - Наруто доказал нам то, чего мы никогда не смогли бы понять в одиночку. – Каждое слово давалось ей с трудом, раньше этого не позволяла гордость. – Но твоя помощь и твоя забота были ничуть не меньше. Я вряд ли смогу когда-нибудь отблагодарить тебя так же, но я не хочу этого. Я хочу всегда быть у тебя в долгу, Сакура - чтобы всегда помнить о том, что могут сделать для меня другие люди. Я, правда, ценю это.

Она улыбнулась, прошла мимо застывшей девушки, дружелюбно хлопнув ее по плечу, и вышла в ту же комнату, куда до этого последовали Какаши и Шикамару. На пороге Темари застыла, оглянулась и подмигнула Сакуре, и та готова была поклясться, что в глазах куноичи песка блеснули так и не сорвавшиеся с ресниц слезы.

Когда Харуно вошла в комнату, на ее шее мягко лучился золотой медальон, тут же притянувший взгляд всех присутствующих. За время ее отсутствия, кампания значительно возросла. Теперь в более просторной, чем прошлая, палате кроме Шикамару, Темари и Какаши, расположившихся на левой кровати, присутствовали Хината и Неджи, скромно устроившиеся на табуретках, и сама Тсунаде, занявшая главное кресло.

Вид Хокаге прямо говорил о том, что всю кампанию она прямо таки отрывает от сердца, посылая на столь опасное задание. Однако это было лучше, чем видеть, как скучающие по ушедшим друзьям шиноби с каждым днем все больше и больше походят на призраков.

Темари сохраняла загадочный нейтралитет, пока Шикамару упрашивал ее пересесть на свободную кровать, вместо того, чтобы тесниться между ним и Какаши. Неджи о чем-то тихо говорил Хинате, покрасневшей так, как она даже не смела в присутствии Наруто.

При появлении Сакуры они замолчали и ехидно уставились на бедного Какаши, который, кажется, один, не понимал, что происходит. Атмосферу разрядила Тсунаде, громовым голосом осведомившись, где пропадает Сай.

- Он прибудет позже, – поежившись под грозным видом Хокаге, поведал Какаши. Эта страшная женщина внушала ему уважение, и он искренне симпатизировал ей, но она одна умела разрушать его внутреннюю гармонию.

- И чем же он таким занят, что не соизволил явиться вовремя? – Тсунаде буквально кипела, но неосторожный смешок Неджи послужил поводом вылить весь гнев на него. Хината, открыв рот и держась за рукав брата, слушала за потоком неизвестных ей доселе выражений, льющихся изо рта медика и гордости деревни, и только деликатное замечание Какаши о том, что они все-таки слишком молоды и невинны, заставило Годайме приостановить поток сквернословия.

Кажется, ее напряжение потихоньку спало, потому что вид Годайме приняла миролюбивый и даже дружелюбный. Настолько, насколько она вообще умела теперь это делать после того, как узнала о смерти Джирайи и со всей свирепостью отомстила его убийце.

- Саю сообщите сами, – она спокойно подвела итог, вертя в руках какую-то бумагу. – Вот тут послание от Казекаге.

Сакура метнула пронзительный взгляд в сторону Темари; та, поймав его, устало моргнула и чуть наклонила голову.

- То, о чем он сообщает, для нас не слишком утешительно. Даже при том, что Страна Огня и Страна Ветра представляют собой сильный альянс, нам, кажется, придется туго. Селение звука заключило договор со страной Снега, которой упорно противостоит Свет, страной Земли и страной Рек. Как – можете меня не спрашивать, мне самой трудно в это поверить. Ваша задача будет двойственной. Узнать побольше об этом союзном договоре… - она помедлила, прежде чем посмотреть прямо в глаза Сакуре и продолжить, – а еще вернуть Наруто… и Саске.

- Саске? – Темари нахмурилась и вцепилась в руку немного ошеломленного, но в целом, не возражающего Шикамару.

- Именно, – Тсунаде кивнула, поворачиваясь на голос куноичи. – Не знаю как и зачем, но Саске снова попал в селение скрытого Звука. И судя по всему, он не слишком-то на нашей стороне.

Годайме устало потерла виски. Сейчас она действительно казалась постаревшей – из-за черных кругов под глазами и покрасневших сосудов, из-за всех тех ночей, которые она не спала и пыталась придумать выход из сложившейся ситуации. Но выхода просто не было.

- Вы разделитесь на две группы. В первой пойдут Хината, Шикамару, Темари и Неджи – за главного. Вторая – команда семь в оставшемся составе под поручительство Какаши. Выходить можете завтра на рассвете.

Темари поморщилась, бросив взгляд на невозмутимо и пусто изучающего стену Хьюгу.

- Да его только безопасность сестры и волнует, – фыркнула она, неожиданно осознавая, что все еще держит Шикамару за руку. Вот ведь глупая – уже двадцать лет, а краснеет при виде этого лентяя, что все та же пятнадцатилетняя девчонка.

Нара, прикрыв глаза, счастливо улыбнулся и тут же получил по голове веером.

Возмущенный вопль заставил всех рассмеяться, а Сакура, воспользовавшись мгновением, бесшумно выскользнула из палаты.

Когда последние лучи солнца осветили горизонт, Хината, наконец, вышла из импровизированного укрытия, повернувшись лицом к Неджи. Не то, чтобы она надеялась, что он ее не заметит – в конце концов, Хьюга был счастливым обладателем бьякугана, а она, несмотря на довольно стройную фигуру, не могла полностью уместиться в его слепой зоне, при этом находясь довольно близко к кузену.

- Неджи нии-сан, - тихо позвала она, смущенно наклоняя голову к плечу и разглядывая его разом напрягшуюся спину, - завтра нужно рано вставать, к тому же здесь стало небезопасно. Давайте вернемся домой.

Чем дольше она вглядывалась в его неподвижный силуэт, тем темнее становилось вокруг, и тем дольше он молчал. Если бы на месте Хинаты был кто-то другой, он, скорее всего, оскорбился бы и давно ушел. Но Неджи знал сестру практически наизусть. И она не тронулась с места.

- Ты думаешь, кто-то рискнет напасть на джонина? – невесело усмехнувшись, проронил Хьюга, не делая попыток повернуться к синеволосой куноичи. Впрочем, в вечерних сумерках они казались почти черными.

Хината отвела взгляд – казавшийся пустым из-за отсутствия зрачка – и только недовольно вздохнула. Ее аккуратные брови сошлись на переносице, а рука потянулась к воротнику куртки, слегка расстегивая молнию. Это лето было действительно жарким.

- На нас лежит ответственность за наших друзей и за нашу страну. Вы могли бы быть чуть более заинтересованы в этом! – как можно громче сказала она, со стыдом признавая, что получилось все равно тихо.

- Я понимаю, в конце концов, меня назначили главным.

Он наконец-то соизволил повернуться и внимательно посмотреть в лицо сестре. Она, не мигая, изучала появившуюся у самой кромки леса луну, и явно хотела возразить – просто не решалась.

- Будь по-твоему, – он всегда сдавался, если просила Хината.

Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что беспокоится о ней так же, как и, к примеру, о ТенТен, вот только отчего-то ее слова значили для него намного больше, и он мог с легкостью читать ее эмоции, большинство из которых она научилась прятать в себе. Все, кроме смущения, - и это выводило его из себя, словно она боялась его, так же, как и всех остальных, тогда как он должен был стать для нее самым близким и самым доверенным.

Чем больше он думал об этом, тем меньше ему хотелось отпускать кузину на миссии и, тем более, приглядывать за ее командой. Сказать, что он им почти не доверял – не сказать ничего. Неджи вообще редко кому доверял – слишком уж привык полагаться на себя самого.

- Пойдемте, Хината-сама, – он сжал ее крохотную ладошку в своей, при этом думая, что все эти глупые, пустые мысли, разъедающие его сознание, точно так же сжимают его изнутри.

Он пришел в себя, только когда младшая Хьюга несильно вскрикнула – оказывается, его пальцы сомкнулись выше и сжали ее запястье так сильно, что короткие, аккуратно обстриженные ногти впились в белоснежную кожу.

- Прошу прощения, Хината-сама.

Еще одна равнодушная фраза, а ведь спокойной жизни им осталась одна неполная ночь.

Она ушла в свою комнату, на прощание поцеловав его в щеку, и по привычке безумно смутившись. А Неджи так и не заснул этой ночью, тупо рассматривая фотографию, где они были совсем маленькими и обнимались – как обнимаются лучшие друзья. Даже не так – как обнимаются неразлучные близнецы.

- Только через мой труп! – разъяренная фурия по имени Темари смотрелась еще страшнее, чем разъяренная Тсунаде. Если бы Какаши предупредили об этом чуть пораньше, он ни за что не взял бы на себя организацию второй группы. Но Неджи еще не пришел, а хитрый Шикамару под каким-то жутко серьезным предлогом давно покинул злополучную палату. Вместо того чтобы усердно размышлять над тактикой связи и разделении действий, он почему-то усиленно пытался понять, отчего временная «штаб-квартира» находилась именно в палате госпиталя, а не, предположим, в кабинете Хокаге? Или это легкий намек, что им всем давно пора в дурдом? А, может, это своеобразный юмор Годайме-сама?

- Вы меня вообще слушаете? – в поле зрения Какаши неожиданно появилась рука, довольно назойливо помельтешила прямо перед носом и исчезла. – Я могу ведь и веером подзатыльник дать, - послышался обиженный голос, – мне можно, я не ваша ученица.

Какаши заставил себя поднять взгляд на куноичи песка и даже отважно открыл рот, чтобы задать бесхитростный вопрос, о чем они только что разговаривали, как его остановили вошедшие вместе Неджи и Хината. Ну да, вчера это они же спасли его от проповеди ленивого гения. У Неджи вообще было свойство появляться в самый подходящий и неожиданный (или наоборот, самый неподходящий) момент.

Оглядев с ног до головы враз покрасневшую Хинату, Какаши вынужден был констатировать, что за ее внешним видом с утра никто не проследил. Младшая Хьюга, судя по всему, собиралась идти сражаться на северный полюс, но никак не в страны, где царил разгар жаркого и душного лета.

Темари высказала все мысли копирующего ниндзя вслух и без излишней скромности, выместив свой гнев опять же на бедном Неджи, который, к удивлению, не стал ничего отвечать, только стащил с упирающейся сестры куртку с эмблемой клана Хьюга и, выудив из рюкзака белую футболку, кинул ей, попросив переодеться.

Хината попятилась назад, в дверях столкнувшись с удивленной Сакурой. Медальон на ее шее качнулся в такт движению и заблестел, отсвечивая солнечные зайчики на лица Какаши и Темари.

- Только через мой труп! – повторила куноичи песка, недоверчиво разглядывая облокотившегося на косяк Сая.

Если раньше этот черноволосый парень просто не умел испытывать чувств, то теперь он в полной мере ощутил весь калейдоскоп загадочных человеческих эмоций, и однажды поняв, что кроме радости, это может причинить и боль, надежно запер их в себе, изредка позволяя себе улыбаться или по-другому самовыражаться. По-настоящему, без фальши. В глазах Темари, при этом, он все еще оставался кем-то, кому не стоило сильно доверять.

Возможно из-за того, что его новый костюм, да и его «обновившийся» характер слишком сильно напоминал ей ненавистного ни с того ни с сего Саске Учиху.

- Ты о чем, прости? – нацепив на лицо кавайную улыбочку, поинтересовался Какаши, получив-таки полный возмущения обещанный подзатыльник.

Сакура округлила глаза, непонимающе глядя на Темари, а Сай отвернулся к окну, разминая обтянутые перчатками пальцы.

- О Канкуро. Он не будет в этом участвовать, у него и Гаары есть задание поважнее.

Что для Гаары может быть важнее спасения Наруто, Какаши уточнять не стал. Если братья-Пустынники и впрямь заняты, Темари не станет делать ничего против их воли, если уж это совсем не идет вразрез с ее идеями.

Сакура кинула быстрый взгляд на часы и выразительно приподняла брови. Кажется, все были на месте – Шикамару, просунув голову в дверь рядом с локтем Сая, тихо вздохнул и вошел внутрь. На его плече гордо восседал Паккун, почти сразу прыгнув и устроившись на кровати рядом с Какаши.

- Это устройства связи, – он протянул шесть наушников, которые молодые ниндзя немедленно вставили в уши. – У командиров будут также специальные приемники.

Сакура бросила взгляд на Неджи, который, не отрываясь, наблюдал за Хинатой, и только толчок розоволосой куноичи привел его в себя, заставив протянуть руку за предложенным оборудованием. Нечто, похожее на благодарный взгляд в исполнении Хьюги, заставило ее поежиться.

Когда они вышли на улицу, солнце уже почти добралось до верхушек отдаленных холмов. Летом в Стране Огня светлело рано, кроме того, этот день явно выдался таким же жарким, как и вся предыдущая неделя.

Хината невдалеке поправляла футболку Неджи, которая явно ей была великовата, но ослушаться брата куноичи не рискнула.

- Ты довольно мило выглядишь, – заметил Шикамару, и сглотнул, услышав, как веер Темари скользнул возле его уха, напоследок легонько ударив его упругой волной воздуха. Сама куноичи на проверку оказалась от него в пятидесяти метрах, оставалось лишь удивляться, когда она успела проделать подобный трюк.

На скамейке перед дворцом Хокаге сидела забавная парочка – девчонка в песочном кимоно, с коротко стрижеными волосами и черноволосый парень. Девушке можно было дать лет двадцать, шиноби же казался младше и вообще таким милым, какими бывают дети лет до десяти. Они о чем-то спорили, затем девушка подняла глаза на разглядывающую ее Сакуру и улыбнулась, попутно закатывая глаза к небу. Через некоторое время к ним присоединился еще один, с ярко-рыжими волосами, смутно знакомый Харуно. Она не успела разглядеть его как следует – незнакомая куноичи сорвалась с места, легонько – но явно ощутимо - треснула новоприбывшего по затылку, и, смешно задрав нос, удалилась в сторону дворца Хокаге.

- Похожа на тебя, не правда ли? – Сакура вздрогнула, когда почувствовала дыхание Сая на своем затылке. Примерно полгода назад у ее товарища по команде появилась дурацкая привычка вот так близко подходить к ней, прежде чем что-либо сказать низким, почти интимным голосом.

Не то чтобы она видела мир через розовые очки. Не то чтобы она действительно поверила, что нравится Саю, но было в его взгляде что-то, заставляющее ее смущаться каждый раз, когда он был рядом. Это не было похоже на то, что она испытывала к Саске, когда тот случайно смотрел на нее подобным образом. И, конечно, при работе в команде, это стало доставлять ей лишние проблемы.

Ловко отскочив в сторону, Сакура повернулась к шиноби лицом. Ее взгляд упал на прямые белые шорты, так напоминающие о двенадцатилетнем Саске и черную футболку с пуговицами, которые были небрежно расстегнуты под воротником.

- Чем, интересно? – Сакура прищурилась и бросила взгляд на скамейку – но там уже никого не было.

- Поведением, – он невозмутимо пожал плечами, предлагая ей руку.

Стоило отправляться, но здесь сейчас было так тепло, спокойно и тихо, что Сакура предпочла бы посчитать, что вся эта война – не более чем нелепая шутка или просто ночной кошмар.

- Давай же, Сакура, ради Наруто.

Она встрепенулась, посмотрев в его черные глаза, и, на мгновение, ей показалось, что она тонет там – маленькая, беспомощная и глупая, неспособная однажды вернуть любимого человека и опускающая руки теперь, когда пропал ее лучший друг.

Не дожидаясь ее реакции, бывший «валет Корня АНБУ» и нынешний «валет АНБУ» - как его звали почти все друзья - резко подхватил куноичи за талию, запрыгивая на крышу дворца и – оттуда – на дерево возле одной из тренировочных площадок. Там их ждали Какаши и Паккун.

Вместе они покинули пределы скрытой деревни, и, чуть ли не впервые в жизни, Сакура остро почувствовала эту границу, которая больше не связывала ее с Конохой.

Теперь назад дороги не было.

**Глава 2.**

Если бы счастье можно было увидеть или потрогать руками, у него была бы шелковая кожа Хинаты и ее смущенная улыбка. Весь путь, что они проделали до Пограничной Долины, Неджи то и дело поглядывал в сторону сестры, словно пытаясь поймать нечто, до сего момента ускользающее от его понимания. Между ними как будто выросла стена, хотя черноволосая девушка все также общалась с ним, и смотрела на него как раньше. Все-таки что-то было не так, и чем явственнее Хьюга ощущал это, тем больше ему не нравилось свое поведение, тем сильнее хотелось вернуть те дни, которые они провели около года назад.

Тогда Хината казалась преодолевшей свою робость, по крайней мере, в те минуты, когда она была с ним – они словно наверстывали упущенное со смерти его отца время, смеялись, как маленькие дети подолгу гуляли в парке, бесцельно бродили по улицам. Ему поначалу было непривычно, что она открывает ему душу, рассказывая о своих мечтах (чаще всего это были ее наблюдения и восторги по поводу Наруто). В такие минуты куноичи хватала его за руку, сбивчиво и путано что-то говорила, затем, как будто опомнившись, замирала и краснела. В большинстве случаев ему было все равно, о чем она говорит – Хината не требовала ни внимания, ни ответов, ни даже кивков головы, подтверждающих, что он слушает. Она отводила мечтательный взгляд, направляя его на небо, и просто выливала на него накопившиеся в душе страх, печаль и радость, а он смотрел на нее, иногда легонько улыбаясь, и заботливо поддерживал подрагивающие от напряжения ладони.

Погрузившись в воспоминания, он чуть не запнулся о стремительно выросшую перед глазами ветку, и только летящая справа Темари с раздраженным возгласом спасла Хьюгу от неприятного казуса: подхватив его за шиворот, она легко преодолела кривую отрасль, напоследок тряхнув его так, что у шиноби чуть не посыпались из глаз искры.

Это отчего-то показалось всем сигналом для остановки – сначала затормозил Шикамару, с подозрением глядя на куноичи песка (сдается мне, что он просто не хотел оставлять этих двоих без внимания xD – прим. автора), за ним, недоуменно распахивая глаза, остановилась Хината.

- Мы уже двигаемся несколько часов, без перерыва. – Отдышавшись, поведал Нара, садясь прямо на ту злосчастную ветку, которая чуть не стала конечным пунктом прибытия для Неджи. – Я понимаю, что с Гаем-сенсеем вы и не такую скорость показывали, но, думаю, отдохнуть остальным не помешает.

Хьюга и правда почти не запыхался – может быть потому, что совершенно не обращал внимания на дорогу. Девушки тоже не выглядели особо уставшими – по крайней мере, Темари, которая стояла в стороне от группы и задумчиво хмурилась, глядя на север.

- Я не хочу выглядеть паникершей, но, кажется, с моим наушником проблемы. Я не могу связаться с Какаши.

- С каких пор… - Начал было Шикамару, но Хината оборвала его, негромко вскрикнув и вскинув руку к правому уху, на которое она надела аппарат. Неджи бросился в сторону сестры, но его собственное ухо прожгло болью, словно встретив волну высокочастотного звука. С удивлением посмотрев на ладонь с выуженным наушником он заметил кровь, почувствовав, как эта же липкая жидкость стекает по его шее.

Нара, догадавшийся, в чем дело, скинул аппарат, словно противное насекомое, быстро сунув его в карман и оглядевшись.

- Кажется, они не дураки. – С кривой, и оттого казавшейся почти обреченной ухмылкой, сказал шиноби Листа.

Темари кивнула, не решаясь пока отбрасывать выведенный из строя аппарат в сторону и подняла на джонина (прим. Автора: в фанфике джонинами являются Неджи, Шикамару, Темари, Кимасу, Наруто и Сай) обеспокоенный взгляд.

- Они вывели их из строя… Это почти невероятно, учитывая, что чакра наложена не на конкретную личность, а словно барьером на всех проходящих.

- Неджи…

Он моргнул, отвлекаясь от бездумного созерцания сестры, и обнаружил, что та уже активировала Бьякуган, вытянув вперед тонкую руку.

- Я вижу этот барьер. – Негромко сказала она, очевидно, скользя по нему пальцами. – Он темно-лилового цвета, и, кажется, не представляет физической опасности.

Вернув глазам нормальную форму, она бросила немного виноватый взгляд на брата, который можно было трактовать как угодно. Хьюга дернул плечами, оттер кровь и уже сам осмотрел бьякуганом тускло мерцающий барьер. Узел, завязывающий расставленную мелкой сеткой чакру, завязывался именно на той ветке, где в позе лотоса восседал Шикамару.

Неджи понадобилась огромная выдержка, чтобы не повторить вчерашнюю отборную ругань Тсунаде-сама.

Маневренность Паккуна и его привычка поворачивать в самый последний момент измотала не только Сакуру, но, кажется, даже Какаши. Возможно, у собаки-ниндзя начался романтический период, – по крайней мере, на его мордочке цвела самая настоящая собачья улыбка, а выпуклые глаза излучали свет сильнее яркого летнего солнца.

В очередной раз резко свернув направо, команда остановилась, повинуясь сигналу Какаши. Оттолкнувшись от земли, Сакура несколькими прыжками достигла верхушки одинокой сосны, откуда, словно на ладони, открывался вид на страну Рисовых Полей.

Если бы Сакура не знала, что это очень маленькая страна, которая, к тому же, не обладает особой силой (учитывая падение Орочимару), она бы могла поверить, что той удалось создать такой выгодный альянс с тремя другими странами. Но она знала это, и с трудом верила в правдивость ситуации.

Опустив голову, она хотела позвать Какаши, но наткнулась взглядом на Сая, который балансировал на узкой ветке, помогая себе руками и внимательно глядя под ноги. Сначала она не поняла, но потом до нее вдруг дошло: джонин не использовал чакру, чтобы помочь себе сохранить равновесие, он зачем-то пытался сделать это без вмешательства внутренних сил.

- Эй, – Сакура окликнула брюнета, спрыгивая рядом с ним.

От неожиданности тот покачнулся, вцепился руками в ее предплечье, но устоял и даже не призвал чакру, что она бы проделала на автомате.

Только сейчас куноичи обратила внимание, на то, что Сай выглядит довольно болезненно в последние дни – его лицо было бледнее обычного, черные глаза казались огромными и безмерно усталыми, на лбу блестели бисеринки пота.

- Что ты делаешь? – она приподняла бровь, выразительно глядя на его пальцы, прочно охватывавшие ее руку. Надеясь смутить его – забыв, что сделать это не так просто.

Сай немного отступил, вглядываясь в ее лицо, затем она почувствовала, как его поток чакры проходит сквозь ее мышцы, возвращается к хозяину, и ей показалось вдруг, что она способна видеть ее легкий голубоватый оттенок. Всего лишь показалось.

Он отвернулся и легко спрыгнул на землю, перевернувшись в воздухе и приземлившись рядом с Какаши. Возле его ноги упала маленькая книжица, похожая на ту, что он таскал с собой на первых порах их знакомства, но спрыгнувшая следом Сакура готова была поклясться, что это была не она. Протянув руку, чтобы взять ее и вернуть однокоманднику, она отшатнулась, когда он неожиданно грубо схватил ее за локоть и выхватил предмет прямо у нее из-под носа.

- Что такое? – возмущенно проговорила Сакура, выпрямляясь и выдергивая руку из его цепкого захвата. Брюнет лишь отвернулся, совершенно проигнорировав ее вопрос и встречаясь с направленным на него взглядом Какаши.

Хатаке, поняв, что его взгляд заметили, улыбнулся, затем, уже более серьезно, протянул руку к уху, наполовину прикрытому повязкой, и потрогал наушник.

- Не могу связаться с Неджи, – пояснил он все еще возмущенной и, кажется, обидевшейся Сакуре. – Они по моим расчетам должны уже достичь границы.

- А мы? – прервал Сай, вскидывая голову. – Мы ведь вышли раньше. Почему мы должны топтаться здесь, ожидая их сигнала?

- Терпение. – Какаши жестом подозвал Паккуна, о чем-то тихо обмолвившись с ним.

Сакура не расслышала слов, да она и не слушала – хмуро наблюдала за стройной, не слишком широкой спиной Сая. Он старался не быть грубым, даже с незнакомыми или неприятными ему людьми. Он вообще был мягким и спокойным человеком, предпочитавшим игнорировать то, что ему не нравилось. И она не могла вспомнить, когда после их обоюдного перемирия, она вновь перестала понимать его.

Он был так похож на Саске. И при этом, Сакура знала, что он был совсем другим. Вопрос, все чаще и чаще посещавший ее, был в том, нравилось ли ей это или нет.

И если раньше Саске бесспорно выигрывал, то по прошествии стольких лет она не могла точно сказать, где кончалась грань ее безответной любви к нему, и начиналась грань лютой ненависти – за все, что он упорно отталкивал в ней, но больше за то, что он сделал с ее любимыми друзьями.

Стоя и буравя взглядом спину компаньона, Сакура невольно сравнивала их и улыбалась. Она теперь начинала иронизировать, думая о прическе Саске – о его вздыбленных на затылке волосах, словно он сам себя шарахнул Чидори. Или о его широких спине и груди, сильных руках, подтянутой, спортивной фигуре. Или о его нелепом наряде, который он перенял у Орочимару. Тот Саске, из ее детства, - она больше его не помнила, редко видя перед глазами его смутный образ, когда долго вглядывалась в глаза Сая. Наверное, это было единственным, что их объединяло. Даже иссиня-черные волосы их выглядели по-разному.

В отличие от Учихи, Сай был прост – без загадочных историй, без клана, без имени – а те загадки, которые он считал лишними, бывший валет корня научился прятать так, что и остальные теряли к ним интерес. Саске был воином – сильным, стремительным и безжалостным, а Сай - художником – ловким, интригующим с точными, выверенными - и никогда лишними – движениями. Его бой походил на резкие штрихи кисти, вырисовывающие картину. И сам он был такой же – худощавый, гибкий, аккуратный, без излишеств, похожий на хитрую ласку с блестящими черными глазами.

Саске был быстр, и ему все давалось легко, почти без препятствий, но Сакуре все чаще казалось, что он уступает Саю – так сильно ее завораживали его подготовленные, плавные движения.

- Ты так смотришь, словно на моей спине написана твоя судьба. – Насмешливо произнес объект ее мыслей. Сакура подняла на него глаза, сама себя спрашивая, отчего не выглядит смущенной, но по виду Сая она могла сказать, что ему это виднее лучше нее. Как бы ни был язвителен его тон, глаза смотрели серьезно, и в их глубине мелькало что-то, что она не смогла точно охарактеризовать. «Темные глаза невозможно понять, это тебе не Наруто, у которого не то, что в глазах, на лбу все написано!» Кто же это сказал первым, Ино? Или кто-то еще?

Чтобы не отвечать на провокационный вопрос, Сакура огляделась в поисках Паккуна, и к своему удивлению, не обнаружила на поляне ни его, ни Какаши.

- А где… - Она начала было, и тут же оборвала саму себя. Как глупо будет звучать ее вопрос, Сай точно воспользуется шансом поиздеваться над ней.

Джонин протянул руки к лицу, устало скользнув указательными пальцами по линиям бровей. Даже брови у него были тонкие, какие-то женственные, правильной формы. Поймав себя на том, что она опять начинает разглядывать компаньона, Сакура покраснела – наверное, впервые за два года.

- Он ушел проверять, что случилось. – Сай больше не глядел на нее, и Сакуре казалось, что она только что отважно преодолела ужасно сильную иллюзию. Он понял ее вопрос, но весь его вид излучал такую самоуверенность, что единственное, о чем мечтала куноичи в этот момент – врезать ему посильнее. Чтобы на этой белоснежной коже появились резко контрастирующие с ней синяки. Чтобы с его лица стерлось это равнодушно-ехидное выражение. – Связь не работает, но Какаши-сенсей смог каким-то чудом определить их местоположение. Пока мы будем двигаться без него.

- Разве это нормально? – Сакура поморщилась, не двигаясь с места.

Сай, до этого с неподдельным интересом изучавший дорогу, остановился, запрокинув голову и смотря на нее вполоборота.

- А разве нормально то, что ты все прослушала, прожигая меня взглядом?

- Не иронизируй. – Куноичи вспыхнула и машинально занесла руку, концентрируя в ней чакру. Шиноби не шелохнулся, не повернул головы, он вообще не двинулся, хотя прекрасно видел приближающуюся к нему с криком девушку.

В последний момент она притормозила, с каким-то сожалением расслабляясь и прислоняясь спиной к дереву. Ярко-голубая чакра все еще всполохом пламени подрагивала вокруг ее сжатого кулака, но исчезла в тот миг, когда Сай, в очередной раз удивив ее, исчез и резко появился справа от нее. Она успела почувствовать лишь легкое дыхание у себя на щеке, а потом резкий удар по затылку.

Почти не ощущая боли, она медленно проваливалась во тьму, напоследок думая, что все это уже когда-то происходило.

- И что ты предлагаешь делать дальше? – Шикамару с подозрением глядел на покосившийся от старости домик, в который не то, что останавливаться на ночлег, а входить, и то было опасно.

Силы и время, потраченные на обследование территории и попытки ослабить узел чакры только безрезультатно измотали группу. Больше всего досталось Хинате, сунувшейся к барьеру в попытке блокировать чужую чакру – безобидная, в общем-то, сеть повела себя своеобразно и, как следует, тряхнула наследницу клана Хьюга электричеством, намекая об элементе ее хозяина.

Хината потеряла сознание, и Неджи оставалось только гадать - от неожиданности, или из-за того, что она действительно понесла урон. За младшей Хьюгой до сих пор он не наблюдал подобной интенсивности к обморокам – разве что в присутствии Наруто, да и такое было всего пару раз. Из-за раненой сестры мысли его разбегались: он то думал о том, что ей может быть неудобно лежать на его спине, совершенно забыв, что та просто этого не чувствует, то о том, что ей может быть больно, когда она придет в себя.

Шикамару, не получившему ответа на свой вопрос, хватило взгляда на находящегося в каком-то своем мире джонина, чтобы взять командование в свои руки. Несмотря на явно выраженное им недовольство, выбора не было – они в этой стране были диверсантами, посланными на задание, было бы забавно, приди они в отель требовать отдельный номер.

Его решительности хватило на то, чтобы открыть дверь и обнаружить, что та развалилась, смачно оставив ручку у него в руке. Возле своего уха гений услышал хмыканье и почувствовал легкий цветочный аромат – весьма нецеремонно отодвинув шиноби в сторону, Темари втиснулась в затхлое помещение. Внутри царила такая темнота, что глазам не было видно вытянутой перед ними ладони. Солнце, клонившееся к закату, лишь слегка осветило помещение, когда куноичи на ощупь сорвала полуразорванные занавески и распахнула окна. Разбитые.

- Да ладно, летом по ночам жарко. – Заметив взгляд Шикамару, девушка пожала плечами. Неджи издал какой-то нечленораздельный возглас, заставивший двух джонинов резко повернуть к нему головы.

- Что такое, Хината очнулась? – взволнованно сдвинув брови, спросила Темари, но длинноволосый шиноби только покачал головой, отчего-то меняя цвет лица.

Темари посмотрела на него, как на умалишенного – она вообще ко всем шиноби листа относилась как-то двояко. Исключение составлялось только для Шикамару, который занимал особое место, испытывая на себе весь калейдоскоп возможностей ее отношения. Не всегда самых приятных.

Помещение на проверку оказалось еще меньше, чем выглядело снаружи. Какая-то дряхлая кровать, которая, казалось, вот-вот развалится, и нечто, с трудом напоминающее комод. В дальнем углу пристроился круглый стол, пара стульев, почему-то без правых передних ножек, и диван с подозрительно обгрызенной обшивкой.

- Странные тут хозяева жили, – протянул Шикамару, проводя рукой по шершавой поверхности стола. Затем внимательно осмотрел осевшую на ладони пыль.

- Хозяин. – Темари указала пальцем на портрет одинокого пожилого человека, сфотографированного на фоне дома, еще две фотографии, где он сидел на том самом диване, еще пока целом.

От изображений веяло какой-то непонятной тоской, и куноичи, повинуясь мимолетному чувству, сорвала портреты со стены, аккуратно сложив в самом дальнем углу, возле двери.

Пока она занималась маломальской уборкой, в дверной проем протиснулся Неджи, направившись к кровати.

Аккуратно положив сестру на постель, он собирался, было, поправить подушку под ее головой, но в этот момент произошло сразу два события: Хьюга распахнула глаза и резко села на кровати, стукнувшись лбом о подбородок брата; а сама кровать, злорадно скрипнув, осела, накренившись в сторону.

То, что он лежит на Хинате, Неджи понял, только когда где-то в области его шеи раздалось нежное сопение, и послышался тоненький голосок.

- Неджи-нии-сан…

Темари неприлично цокнула языком, наблюдая за замершими Хьюгами, затем осмотрелась, понимая, что Шикамару куда-то делся. Разрываясь между миссией, Хьюгами и Нара, пришлось выбрать последнего – не наблюдая лестницы, по которой можно было бы залезть на крышу, куноичи вышла на улицу и ловко прыгнула, помогая себе веером.

Как и ожидалось, гений и по совместительству лентяй обнаружился без всяких угрызений совести созерцающим небо. То, что он наплевал на опасность, она могла простить. Но то, что он отлынивал от уборки – нет.

- Ты собираешься спать в этом свинарнике снизу? – спросила она, широко расставив ноги поперек его талии и с вызовом глядя на шиноби сверху вниз.

- Там…

- …Хьюги, которые, судя по всему, пока бесполезны, и у которых есть свои дела.- Темари покачала головой, несильно пнув джонина по бедру.

Она не думала в этот момент ни о чем постороннем, просто сделала это так, как если бы перед ней был ее брат Канкуро. Легкий дружеский пинок расценивался резкой Темари, как то же похлопывание по спине, но Шикамару отреагировал своеобразно – схватив ее за лодыжку, он, не меняя позы, как-то странно дернул рукой.

Не успев удивиться тому, что он делает, девушка покачнулась, но устояла, издав победный возглас. А потом почувствовала у себя на плечах мягкое давление, тянущее ее вниз, и как-то отстранено наблюдала за коснувшимся горизонта солнцем – все, что ей оставалось, потому, как тело внезапно потеряло контроль.

Шикамару не двигался, а она продолжала оседать, пока ее колени не коснулись его боков, пока она полностью не очутилась сидящей у него на животе, пока ее руки не отпустили веер, с глухим стуком упавший слева от них.

- Веер я тебе не прощу, – прошипела она, внутренне восхищаясь тому, что силы Нара росли с каждым годом – он научился контролировать тенью движения оппонента, даже не двигаясь, одной лишь силой мысли – это было невероятно! До такой степени, что она даже забыла, в какой позе находится.

- Значит, простишь все остальное? – он приподнялся на локтях, лениво заглядывая ей в глаза. Их лица находились в сантиметрах друг от друга, и Джонин песка непроизвольно сглотнула, когда он чуть наклонил голову к плечу.

Умирающее солнце играло в его темно-каштановых волосах, краешком отражалось в чуть прищуренных карих глазах, золотило смугловатую кожу. Она так часто видела его все это время, с момента их знакомства, что даже не успела понять, когда он успел так вырасти: уже не двенадцатилетний мальчик, но восемнадцатилетний, почти взрослый мужчина. Солнце красным огромным сердцем сияло слева, чуть позади него, и их тени соприкасались, создавая на чуть покатой крыше причудливые образы.

Она всегда была нетерпеливой, резкой, чересчур агрессивной, как считали другие, сравнивая ее с более женственными куноичи. Но сейчас она чувствовала какую-то безграничную эйфорию, сильнее той, что опьяняла от победы, сильнее любого чувства, что она испытывала доселе.

Хотелось сидеть так вечность, смотреть на солнце, которое – она даже не знала – может переливаться всеми существующими оттенками. И чувствовать кожей мягкость и тепло чужого тела. И не чувствовать никакого дискомфорта.

Шикамару молчал – она тоже, зная, что тени давно отпустили ее. А двигаться все равно не хотелось. И только когда шиноби сделал неосторожное движение, поглаживая так и не высвобожденную из плена его пальцев ногу, она потянулась вперед, к его губам, внезапно решившись.

А потом крыша под ними провалилась, и они резко ухнули вниз, от неожиданности крепко-крепко обхватив друг друга руками.

**Глава 3. **

Саске!

Саске тут нет.

Она открыла глаза, с трудом поворачивая гудящую голову. И хотя боли не было, чувство усталости не желало отпускать Сакуру, разливаясь по телу, подобно яду.

Вокруг было темно – куноичи отметила это на автомате, поднося к рукам ладонь и разглядывая пляшущие на ней отблески пламени – слева разгорался костер, возле которого в напряженной позе сидела темная фигура.

- Саске! - Сакура просипела это имя, словно не было этих прошедших лет, словно это был все тот же хмурый вечер, когда он уходил к Орочимару, оставляя деревню, друзей, наставников – обрывая все нити прошлого ради глупой, никому не нужной мести.

Она хныкнула, свернулась, прижав ноги к груди и обхватив колени руками – пальцы наткнулись на тонкую, но довольно прочную веревку. Вместе с воспоминаниями обрушилось непонимание ко всему, что происходило.

Фигура тем временем поднялась, отряхнула белые шорты, и одним прыжком преодолела расстояние от костра до Сакуры. Силой заставила отнять лицо от коленей и заглянула в расширившиеся от темноты и страха глаза.

- Саске тут нет, – ожесточенно повторил Сай, цепко держа ее за подбородок, не давая повернуть голову. – Этого предателя уже давно нет, пора бы понять. И пора отдохнуть, иначе ты совсем расклеишься, от тебя и так пользы никакой – глаза на мокром месте.

- Он не предатель. – Последнюю фразу она проигнорировала, хотя та очень задела ее самолюбие. Злость поднялась из глубин ее существа, придавая сил, и затмевая разум – она готова была согласиться с ним, она даже была согласна, но этот тон, эти грубые жесты подорвали и тот хрупкий нейтралитет, который они с трудом строили столько лет. – Если здесь нет Какаши, это не значит, что ты можешь брать на себя обязанности главного, не значит, что ты можешь делать со мной, что тебе вздумается, не значит, что можешь говорить такие вещи о Саске-кун!

- Я еще не сделал все, что мне вздумалось, – прошипел Сай, отнимая руку, когда Сакура, извернувшись, треснула его по лицу.

На бледной щеке расцветал красный след, впрочем, шиноби не обратил на него внимания, в упор глядя на Сакуру черными, блестящими в свете костра глазами – и сейчас он выглядел более пугающим, чем Саске с печатью Орочимару, чем Наруто, теряющий контроль над Кьюби.

Сакура пискнула, пытаясь отползти, но веревки прочно оплетали ее ноги. Она сама не была рада тому, что сорвалась – в лесу, прямо посреди вражеской территории, наедине с этим странным парнем, которого, как оказалось, она совсем не знает.

- Он предатель, – убийственно спокойным тоном продолжил джонин, упираясь руками по обе стороны головы напуганной девушки. Нависнув над ней, он непонятно улыбался – словно ребенок, который, наконец, понял, что за игрушка ему нужна. – Он предал Наруто.

- Да что ты все заладил: Наруто то, Наруто это. То, что сделал Саске по отношению к Наруто, еще не объясняет того, что ты про него говоришь!

- Хочешь, чтобы причиной была ты?

- Я… - она закрыла рот, когда до нее дошел смысл фразы.

Он, не мигая, ждал ее реакции, а Сакура могла лишь открывать и закрывать рот от удивления и возмущения.

- Причиной?

- Ну да, причиной. – Японский Божок по имени Сай – спокойный, довольный и могущественный. С каких пор он стал манипулятором, черт возьми?

- Хочу, – неожиданно согласилась Сакура, мгновенно успокаиваясь, и больше не пытаясь ни уползти, ни высвободиться.

Ее захватил азарт, присущий любой восемнадцатилетней девчонке – понявшей, что она, как дура, столько времени любила не того, что ни разу не приласкала кого-то, что ни разу и себе не позволила быть приласканной.

Она ожидала ехидного ответа, собираясь придумать что-нибудь колкое, и продолжить – если раньше в дело шел кулак, то сейчас пойдет ум. Не просто же так ее IQ высок, из всего следует извлекать выгоду.

- Из всего следует извлекать выгоду, – усмехнувшись, поведал Сай и наклонился, легонько касаясь губами ее губ.

Это было тем, что она ожидала меньше всего. Просчитывая в уме проценты вероятности, и с горькой иронией успевая сравнивать себя с Шикамару, она упомянула и этот вариант, но с каким-то страхом – словно, хотела, но боялась признаться.

Она не была кем-то опытным в подобного рода отношениях, но она была уже почти взрослой, ищущей, интересующейся – и понимала, что все возмущение, готовое выплеснуться на Сая терялось вместе с робкими прикосновениями его горячего языка.

Контраст с ледяной кожей – настолько холодной, что она чувствовала это через свою и его одежду, когда джонин, опершись на один локоть и колени, опустился на нее.

Он был таким же неопытным, как и она, через довольно смелые прикосновения Сакура чувствовала, как дрожат его руки, и само тело слегка дрожит от напряжения. Ее собственные руки, словно действуя отдельно от разума хозяйки, взлетели, погладив Сая по спине, заставляя расслабиться. Они соприкасались друг с другом почти полностью – губами, грудями, животами, бедрами. И чувство, рождающееся от простого соприкосновения, заставляло ее трепетать, еще сильнее тянуться к нему.

Одна рука Сая исчезла, когда он, наконец, прервал поцелуй – лишь для того, чтобы опуститься ниже, куснуть и лизнуть ее ухо, легонько поцеловать в ложбинку между ключицами. Оттянуть воротник, зубами виртуозно расстегнуть несколько пуговиц на топе. Он учился быстро, как любой старательный ученик, но именно эта мягкость сводила ее с ума, словно доказательство, что он принадлежит только ей, как и она – только ему.

Негромко чикнул кунай, словно разрезая жесткую ткань, а потом Сакура почувствовала, что ее ноги были высвобождены из плена. И если раньше его колени были расставлены по обе стороны от ее связанных ног, то теперь он каким-то образом умудрился раздвинуть уже ее колени и уместиться посередине, почти полностью опустившись на нее.

- Так я буду уверен, что ты не сбежишь в поисках Какаши, – со смешком сказал Сай, снова приподнимаясь и ища ее губы.

Их взгляды встретились, его черный – горящий, желающий, довольный и ее – с интересом изучающий его, как лабораторную мышь.

- Что такое? – он невольно повторил ее недавнюю фразу, тяжело дыша, словно после долгого бега. Его лицо теперь выглядело по-детски обиженным и настолько трогательным, что Сакуре понадобилось несколько секунд, прежде чем резко дать ему кулаком в челюсть, обхватывая ногами и переворачивая на спину.

- Ничего, – задумчиво ответила она, восседая на нем и заглядывая в ошарашенные, ничего не понимающие глаза и хихикнула, подавив желание поцеловать припухшие, приоткрытые губы.

- А это за Саске-кун, – прибавила куноичи, вырубая его одним ударом ладони.

Полет, как и ожидалось, был недолгим. Шикамару даже не успел насладиться тем, как Темари крепко обхватила его руками и ногами, спрятав лицо где-то у него на шее, как она вдруг исчезла, а джонин очутился на полу, весьма ощутимо ударившись о него пятой точкой.

- Что за…

Он поднял голову, охая и потирая левое бедро, и встретился взглядом с невозмутимым Какаши. Темари весьма комфортабельно расположилась на руках копирующего ниндзя, и только то, как недоуменно она оглядывалась, ища взглядом «своего» гения, остановило Шикамару от сиюминутного убийства.

Пока Хатаке не поставил куноичи на ноги, при этом даже аккуратно отряхнув ее кимоно, заметив убийственный взгляд Нара, последний даже не догадался подумать – а что тот, собственно, здесь делал. Впрочем, в своем усердии Какаши переборщил, видимо, задев рукой что-то, что не стоило – это отразилось на лице Темари красными смущенными пятнами, а Шикамару и вовсе стал похож на помидор, только вот по совсем другой причине.

- У нас проблема, мне пришлось временно оставить группу. – Какаши поспешил ретироваться, для надежности сцепив руки за спиной и улыбаясь как можно харизматичнее. – Где Неджи?

- В последний раз был на кровати, с Хинатой. – Все еще смущенным голосом заметила Темари, не обращая внимания на последующее за ее словами бормотание сенсея.

Как и ожидалось, Хьюг на кровати не обнаружилось, да и последняя представляла собой жалкое зрелище – с переломанными ножками, мятым покрывалом и наполовину сползшим матрасом, из которого торчали проделавшие дыры пружины.

- И чем они тут занимались? – поинтересовался Какаши, прищурив правый глаз.

- Не знаю, я их оставила на самом интересном месте.

Темари пожала плечами и удалилась на улицу, оставив наедине двух джонинов – первого, явно недоуменного, и второго, готового разнести и так полуразрушенный дом. Впрочем, потеряв из виду самое проблематичное и заставляющее его напрягаться существо, Нара вновь вернулся в свое расслабленное, чуть раздраженное состояние.

- Мы обнаружили узел чакры, которая барьером покрывает огромную территорию, не пропуская никаких волн связи, – деловым тоном осведомил Шикамару, присаживаясь на стул, чудом уцелевший во всем этом бардаке. Сверху ему на нос приземлился листок, очевидно, слетевший с дерева и беспрепятственно упавший сквозь внушительную дыру в потолке.

Подняв глаза, он натолкнулся на взгляд Темари – куноичи снова лежала на крыше и весело болтала ногами. Заметив, что Нара на нее смотрит, девушка весело подмигнула ему и исчезла, очевидно, не собираясь их отвлекать.

Почему-то сразу стало радостно и, несмотря на серьезность ситуации, джонин вывалил на Какаши последующие факты с идиотской, не сползающей с лица улыбочкой.

- … и она была лиловая…

- Лиловая? – Какаши перебил монолог Шикамару, хмуро вглядываясь в окно.

- Лиловая. Почти фиолетовая. – Подтвердил Джонин, не понимая, что так обеспокоило сенсея седьмой команды. – А как там Сай и Сакура? – поинтересовался он, после небольшой паузы, в течение которой Хатаке напряженно размышлял.

- Гуляет. Я его пока отпустил. – Невпопад ответил он, вновь вызвав у Шикамару приступ непонятного веселья. – Кажется, нам пока еще рано возвращаться.

- Неджи-нии-сан!

Где-то позади него Темари до неприличия громко цокнула языком, но джонин даже не заметил этого, тупо разглядывая мягкие локоны сестры, рассыпавшиеся по подушке. Во всяком случае, по тому, что в этом доме служило подушкой.

Он пробормотал извинения и что-то неразборчивое, пытаясь приподняться на руках, но его локти предательски задрожали, и только мягко упертые в его грудь ладони Хинаты не дали ему позорно на нее свалиться.

- Простите, Хината-сама. – Он опять зачем-то просил прощения, уже третий раз, младшая Хьюга же замолчала, и Неджи пришлось срочно проверять, не потеряла ли та сознание. Опустив голову, он столкнулся нос к носу с сестрой, смотревшей на него круглыми наивными глазами, и Джонин чертыхнулся про себя, понимая, что еще мгновение, и он позорно покраснеет.

Краснеющий Хьюга Неджи – сенсация всея Конохи.

Хината прикусила губу, и только тихо вздохнула, все еще рассматривая брата, словно видя его впервые. С некоторым раздражением Хьюга заметил, что она даже не особо покраснела – наверное, совершенно не воспринимала красавца-джонина как мужчину. Конечно, он ее кузен… Но прежде всего, он – девятнадцатилетний парень, который лежит с девушкой в недвусмысленной позе на помятой, сломанной кровати. И никак не может встать.

- Мне пружина в спину упирается, – тихо призналась Хината, на мгновение мило сморщив маленький вздернутый носик.

- Простите, Хината-сама, – тупо повторил он, все еще злясь про себя.

- Может, ты встанешь? – тем временем поинтересовалась куноичи, преодолевая робость.

Хьюга соизволил подняться и протянул сестре руку, запоздало соображая, что она впервые обратилась к нему на «ты». Если Неджи в силу своего чванливого (и он даже сам признавал это!) характера мог сколько угодно перепрыгивать с «вы» на «ты», то от вежливой Хинаты это звучало чуть ли не оскорблением в его адрес.

- Неджи-нии-сан, может вернемся к этому барьеру? – спросила куноичи, разминая затекшую спину и больше не глядя на него. Да он и сам не мог повернуть головы в ее сторону.

- Зачем? - равнодушно спросил джонин, на самом деле начиная понимать, что это не такая уж плохая идея.

Ему следовало серьезно поговорить с кузиной, иначе эти недомолвки будут занимать все его сознание, и в итоге он допустит непростительную ошибку, провалит миссию…

Миссия… Он украдкой посмотрел на Хинату – кажется, младшая Хьюга тоже подумала об этом. Если для самого шиноби это было опасное задание, которое стоит выполнить, а так же – если повезет – которое поможет вернуть в Коноху хорошего и сильного друга; то для Хинаты это было подобно вопросу жизни и смерти.

Когда она узнала, что Наруто пропал, то просто беззвучно опустилась на пол и просидела целый час, пусто разглядывая стену своей комнаты. Теперь Неджи был полностью уверен, что девушка собирает все силы для битв, и что она будет биться сильнее, чем кто бы то ни было, выкладываться до конца, до последнего вздоха, до последней капли крови. Это мелькало в непривычных для нее жестах – и в том, как она твердо сжимала кулаки, в том, как стремительно двигалась вперед, в том, как она с надеждой смотрела на каждого из них, с надеждой заглядывала в будущее. Хината была самым чистым, самым светлым человеком из всех, кого он знал. И он, погрязший с головой в своей ненависти, в своих убеждениях о несправедливом, танцующем на нитках судьбы мире, просто был недостоин зваться ее защитником, ее братом.

И в стене, которая перекрывала ему путь в сознание, в понимание, отчего они отдаляются друг от друга с такой скоростью, появилась тонкая трещина. Осознав это, джонин сделал едва заметный шаг к двери, - колыхнулись ремешки на его протекторе, мягко упала на лоб прядь длинных волос. Теперь он понял, что это светлое, нежное существо – его двоюродная сестра – сама того не осознавая, расковыривает старую, почти зажившую рану в его душе. Когда близкий тебе человек навсегда покидает тебя, или любит тебя настолько же, насколько он к тебе равнодушен.

Возможно, это отразилось на его лице – Хината взволнованно схватила его за руку, потянула к двери, с детской доверчивостью глядя ему в глаза, с детским испугом – потому что боялась, что он в любой момент мог оттолкнуть или ударить ее. Нет, он больше никогда не сможет поднять руку на эту девочку Хьюгу – не потому, что его долг – защищать главную ветвь семьи – а потому, что судьба в очередной раз посмеялась над ним, своими нитями до боли сжав сердце и исчезнув, словно никогда ее и не было.

- Быстрее, нии-сан! – крикнула Хината, утягивая его вперед – дальше от полуразвалившегося дома, где на крыше, на фоне закатного солнца, окруженные золотистым ореолом, замерли две фигуры.

Он попытался, было, остановить ее, но она уже сама остановилась, смешно щурясь – как котенок, которого накормили сметаной.

- Темари-сан стала такой красавицей. А Шикамару ее так любит, пусть даже не хочет этого говорить, – прошептала она, при этом лукаво улыбаясь.

- Любит… - повторил Неджи, теперь уже сам тронул тонкую ладошку сестры, и почувствовал, как его губы против воли растягиваются в неуверенную улыбку.

Необходимость в серьезном разговоре отпала – но все равно хотелось пойти куда-нибудь с ней, только вдвоем, спросить, когда они снова смогут провести часы, наслаждаясь обоюдным общением.

- Пойдемте, Хината-сама. – И вежливое «сама» теперь было не отстраненно-холодным, но признающим его поражение - добровольное согласие защищать ее от любых страданий.

А это значит, что сколько врагов ни встанет на его пути, Хьюга пробьется через всех и за шиворот притащит Наруто к ногам Хинаты-сама.

- Я не могу поверить, ты вырубила меня из-за этого недоделанного мстителя!

Сакура обернулась на деланно-обиженный голос как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Сай потирает шею, болезненно морщась, каждый раз, когда затрагивал чувствительное место за ухом.

- Ты могла мне проломить череп! – Возмущенно продолжил он, выуживая из кармана штанов хитроумное зеркальце и изучая в нем лиловеющий синяк. – Я уже не говорю о том, что уши и шея – это мое больное место!

- Прости, я не знаю другого способа заставить надоедливого шиноби помолчать. – Харуно пожала плечами, и даже попыталась принять раскаявшийся вид. Фальшь не произвела на Сая никакого впечатления – в конце концов, на первых порах он сам вовсю использовал этот метод общения, так что изучил его вдоль и поперек. И, как ни странно, научился прекрасно понимать людей, играя на их слабостях. – Хуже девчонки, в самом деле.

Джонин анбу покрутил зеркальце в руках, затем ухмыльнулся и спрятал его обратно. Оба замолчали, и между ними пробежала искра напряженности – каждый по-своему вспоминал то, что произошло несколько минут назад, и пытался скрыть смущение. Кажется, оба негласно согласились не вспоминать о внезапно накатившем на них сумасшествии.

По лицу Сая сложно было что-либо прочитать – отсутствующе-мечтательное выражение, словно он писал картину. Сакура же уже была занята другим – пыталась понять, что ее волнует в вечерней лесной тишине, и почему Какаши до сих пор не вернулся.

Она тронула медальон, тонкие пальчики пробежались по золотистой поверхности и замерли на маленькой защелке.

- Не волнуйся, – голос напарника снова вывел ее из оцепенения. Куноичи вздрогнула и в очередной раз подивилась тому, как легко этот парень без семьи и истории мог читать ее чувства. Словно видел насквозь, или смотрел в распахнутую на нужной странице книгу.

- Я не волнуюсь. – Сакура в очередной раз соврала, при этом не чувствуя себя особо виноватой. – Просто я не хочу больше ждать, я хочу действовать. Мы и так каждый раз… опаздываем.

Она вспомнила про Саске – для Сая это было очевидно. Смотреть на то, как опускаются ее узкие плечи, как наклоняется голова, как волосы падают на лицо – он не хотел, поэтому отвернулся. Охарактеризовать появившиеся от увиденного эмоции, он тоже не мог – не неприятные, не жалеющие, не сочувствующие, не равнодушные. Сердце не болело, но все равно было противно на душе, словно не Учиха, а он тогда ушел и не вернулся.

- Тогда действуй. – Он поднялся и прошел мимо удивленной девушки, направляясь вперед по той тропе, по которой они должны были следовать с Какаши. – Капитан временно покинул нас, так что я – за главного.

- И все-таки свяжись с ним, - попросила девушка, вышагивая позади по его следам, - возможно, он изменил план действий.

Сай резко обернулся, задумчиво пожевал губу и с некоторой рассеянностью уставился на Сакуру.

- Не могу, - медленно выговорил он, останавливая пронизывающий взгляд на ее ухе – том, в котором был вставлен блестящий наушник. – Связь с Какаши тоже оборвалась. Нам остается только ждать и идти вперед.

**Глава 4.**

- Куда мы идем? – поинтересовался Неджи, активируя бьякуган и наспех просматривая местность на отсутствие посторонних лиц и ловушек.

Вокруг было тихо и спокойно – именно так и представляется лес в преддверии ночи. Уже в который раз Хьюга поразился тому, что ни единая деталь их четко прорисованного мира не намекала на войну – а ведь, судя по рассказам о былых временах, воюющие страны походили на объятые смертью и хаосом страшные места.

- Ты уже забыл, нии-сан? – Хината округлила глаза, резко разворачиваясь к брату, отчего ее длинные волосы всколыхнулись, и девушка поспешно заправила мешающиеся пряди за уши. – К барьеру.

- А, ну да… Точно.

Гениальная фраза. Джонин молча обозвал себя тупым идиотом. Критика пришлась ему не по вкусу, поэтому самолюбие пришлось потоптать еще парой неэстетичных эпитетов.

Когда из-за ветвей раскидистых деревьев показалась злополучная ветка (Неджи запомнил ее на всю жизнь), Хината остановилась, а следом за ней и он – спрыгивая на землю и устраиваясь на траве в позе лотоса.

Теперь стоило вменяемо объяснить, почему они пришли сюда. Да еще и никого не предупредив – хотя Шикамару и, тем более, Темари наверняка не будут задаваться лишними вопросами. Да и они были слишком заняты друг другом.

К слову об этом занятии – вспомнив позу, в которой сидели союзные джонины, и то, что они с Хинатой могли бы лицезреть, не уберись вовремя в лес, заставило его почувствовать, как кровь приливает к лицу.

Он был взрослым юношей, прекрасно осведомленным о подобной стороне жизни, и отношений между двумя людьми в частности. Однако эти мысли ни разу не привлекали к себе столько внимания, тем более в присутствии младшей сестры, пусть и двоюродной. Хьюга резко поднялся с места, и Хината, успевшая направить свой задумчивый взгляд куда-то вдаль, испуганно вздрогнула.

- Неджи…

Джонин отвернулся, чтобы она не увидела той растерянности, что промелькнула на его лице – он ведь должен ее защищать, а не думать о ней каждую секунду.

- Неджи… - чуть громче позвала Хината.

Он наклонил голову вперед и чуть в сторону, позволяя легкому ветерку свободно играть с длинными волосами – поправил протектор, по привычке прикасаясь к ремешкам, крепящимся к повязке. Той, что закрывала эту проклятую печать. Сладкое проклятие – такое вообще бывает?

- Неджи! – только сейчас Хьюга уловил истеричные нотки в ее голосе и нехотя развернулся, все еще пребывая в состоянии задумчивости.

А в следующее мгновение понял, насколько глупо попался из-за своих же мыслей.

Они были окружены – Хината стояла в боевой позиции, уже активировав бьякуган. Он поспешил сделать то же самое, неосознанно поворачиваясь к ней лицом – чтобы сестра полностью попадала в угол его обзора. И плевать, что за спиной – слепое пятно, он легко не попадается, а если и попадется… что ж, это лучше, чем Хината-сама.

Позволив легкой улыбке скользнуть по губам, Неджи придвинулся еще ближе к центру, оценивая ситуацию. Двое против шести ниндзя звука – тускло мелькнул протектор в последних лучах почти скрывшегося солнца.

- Они сильные?

Неджи не понял, было ли это утверждением или вопросом – настолько тихо прозвучал голос Хинаты. Он поднял на нее удивленные, полные готовности защищать, глаза – и наткнулся на оценивающий хладнокровный взгляд. Значит, вопрос. Младшая Хьюга не боялась, она мстила – мстила за Наруто, мстила за когда-то ушедшего Саске, пусть тот и не был ее другом. Мстила за себя саму, в конце концов. Не раз пересекались дорожки листа и звука.

Эта не одержимая, но по-своему справедливая месть вдохновила и его, изящно обогнув Хинату, Неджи отразил первый кунай, второй, и с криком прыгнул на сунувшегося вперед черноволосого шиноби. Он был совсем молод, и справиться с ним не стоило никакого труда – обычного тайдзюцу хватило, чтобы отрубить парня, развернуться, и уже заняться кем-то постарше с нагло ухмыляющейся рожей.

Захваченный азартом боя, он не забывал бросать взгляды на сестру – но та уверенно и стремительно двигалась от одного врага ко второму, нанося им чакрой мелкие, но ощутимые и болезненные раны. Одновременно ударив ладонями по одному из противников, они случайно встретились глазами – с волнистыми, слегка обозначенными контурами зрачков. Джонин вдруг подумал, что они красиво смотрятся рядом – танцующая в гибком, резком танце боя пара. Хината ободряюще улыбнулась, и, развернувшись, прыгнула куда-то вверх, на ветку дерева, очевидно, заметив очередного врага.

Несмотря на кипящее сражение, вокруг было тихо, только шелестели листья от их движений, или когда мимо пролетало оружие. Эта была не та битва, к которым он привык: где враги, выставляя напоказ свои способности, делали все, чтобы победить.

В этом чувствовался подвох и, размышляя, что это могло быть, он вновь допустил ошибку, - его противник, извернувшись, исчез, а Неджи потрясенно замер, лихорадочно ища взглядом его присутствие. И только обнаружив его в тридцати метрах от себя, чему-то радостно ухмыляющегося, Неджи понял, что больше не слышит ни звука.

- Хината-сама! – отчаянно крикнул джонин, разворачиваясь в поисках сестры.

Тоненькая фигурка Хьюги замерла где-то вдалеке, с вытянутыми в стороны руками и опущенной головой – не двигаясь, не реагируя на его крики, даже не поворачивая головы.

«Гендзюцу! Как?» - джонин резко сорвался с места, понимая, что он не успевает – со стороны трех выживших противников в Хинату полетели кунаи, вперемешку со странно изогнутыми стрелами.

- Черт, черт, черт! – шиноби развил такую скорость, которой позавидовал бы любой ниндзя – даже Хьюги не тренировали настолько быструю реакцию.

Только теперь он понял, что недооценивать противников было непозволительно глупо с его стороны. Они завели ее слишком далеко, отделяя их друг от друга, а затем поймали в сети иллюзии. Хината, как и он сам, - была мастером тайдзюцу, уязвимая перед влияющей на психику дистанционной атакой. Но как так произошло, что они не смогли – оба – увидеть врагов бьякуганом?

Неджи почувствовал, как от быстрого бега на его глазах выступают слезы. Когда он уже почти приблизился к дереву, с громким криком «_Хакке Рокуджоуёншо!_», сбоку мелькнула фигура, заставившая его дернуться вперед и чуть в сторону, уклоняясь от очередной атаки, теперь уже направленной и на него. Первый кунай достиг ноги Хинаты и с каким-то свистом вошел в ее бедро. Девушка не шелохнулась, даже не вздрогнула – зато Неджи почувствовал, как что-то внутри переворачивается.

- Два удара! – он резко обернулся, ладонь ребром врезалась в живот противника, крепко схватившего его за кимоно. – Четыре! Восемь! Шестнадцать!

Град ударов, казалось, не причиняет ниндзя звука огромного вреда – он смотрел не на джонина, а на его сестру, которая, словно на пытке, или в замедленной съемке, получала удары сюрикенами и кунаями, по очереди – в каждый орган, пока обходя жизненно важные.

Неджи до боли стиснул челюсть – если он не вырвется из стальной хватки, Хинате уже не помочь.

- Тридцать два! Шестьдесят четыре!

Бесполезно – белозубая ухмылка в ответ и снова отведенный к куноичи взгляд. Его напарник, повинуясь какому-то неслышимому приказу, прицелился из золотистого лука.

Ками-сама словно издевался над ними – лучший джонин деревни Листа не мог высвободиться из медвежьего захвата какого-то толстяка с броневой кожей, а наследница клана Хьюга истекала кровью, не в силах пошевелиться. Она стояла к нему спиной, и Неджи казалось, что все эти острые предметы, торчащие из ее спины, живота, ног и рук вонзились и ему – прямо в сердце.

- Кайтен! – он попробовал повернуться, очертить круг, и вырваться – бесполезно, вместо этого он получил ощутимый удар по рукам, и его пальцы обожгло чем-то раскаленным. Мельком кинув взгляд на ладони, он увидел взбухающие волдыри и покрасневшую, кое-где слезавшую светлую кожу.

- Доигрались? – поинтересовалась устрашающего вида девушка с протектором звука на правом предплечье и со странными, мертвенно-зелеными глазами.

Наверное, это она навела гендзюцу.

- Убейте девчонку, – спокойно сказала она, исчезая в листве. Наконечник золотой стрелы дернулся, вместе с ним дернулся вперед Неджи, пытаясь дотянуться онемевшими руками до противника, или хотя бы выпустить чакру в тех местах, где он его держал.

Свист стрелы разрезал воздух, устремляясь аккурат в зону слепого пятна куноичи – но она бы не смогла отразить и любую другую атаку, он даже не был уверен, что она все еще могла поддерживать бьякуган.

- Хината! – заорал Неджи, падая на колени, чувствуя, что еще немного, и от его рывка противник просто-напросто сломает ему руки. – Хината-сама!

Шикамару со вздохом перевернулся на спину – уже в который раз. Он так и не смог заснуть – для начала, потому, что беспокоился за пропавших Хьюг. Вернувшийся с разведки Какаши, держа подмышкой явно раздраженного Паккуна, пообещал проверить, где они пропадают. И исчез в непонятном направлении, напоследок вырвав у джонинов обещание, что ни один из них не покинет дом до рассвета.

Мысли, неторопливо текущие в голове, все равно мешали расслабиться и провалиться в долгожданный сон. В очередной раз подавив зевок, он перевернулся на бок – жалобно скрипнула полуразвалившаяся кровать – и встретился взглядом с двумя ярко-бирюзовыми глазами, слегка светящимися в темноте.

- Не спишь? – глупо спросил Шикамару, зная, что если он сейчас протянет руку, то коснется ее мягких волос, которые Темари распустила на ночь.

Куноичи отрицательно покачала головой, и посмотрела наверх – туда, где сквозь дыру заглядывала в дом любопытная луна.

Возникла долгая пауза, впрочем, нисколько не казавшаяся неловкой – оба вслушивались в тишину и думали о своем.

- Мне интересно, что произошло бы дальше, не упади мы вниз.

Успевший задремать, Шикамару распахнул глаза. Темари так и не сменила позы – лежала, глядя в потолок и согнув руку в локте – так, что ее пальцы легонько касались ключиц. На мгновение ему даже показалось, что она не задавала этот вопрос, что он просто привиделся ему где-то в его голове.

Шиноби промолчал, собираясь снова развернуть голову, но тут рука Темари тихо соскользнула с груди и двинулась по простыне вниз и чуть вбок, шелестя старой, накрахмаленной тканью. Джонин сглотнул, когда почувствовал, что ее маленькие горячие пальчики коснулись его собственных, и сжали их, легонько погладив.

Куноичи продолжала упорно изучать взглядом потолок, но теперь ее веки слегка отпустились, и она тихо вздохнула, словно сделала что-то, на что раньше не могла решиться.

Такая Темари – нежная и умиротворенная - была ему еще незнакома: он с удивлением понимал, что они впервые вот так выходят на длительное задание, спят вместе, на одной кровати… совсем одни.

От неправильных мыслей, зароившихся в голове, отмахиваться стало все сложнее. Он даже забыл, что беспокоился о друзьях, и что Какаши вместе с Хьюгами мог вернуться в любой момент.

Впервые с момента смерти Асумы он почувствовал такую сильную нежность к близкому существу и острое осознание того, что он просто не может его потерять. Светлые волосы проблемной женщины разметались по подушке, почти сливаясь с ней цветом в полутьме, а лицо освещал серебристый лунный свет.

- Почему же ты молчишь? – он невольно залюбовался ее красивыми, чуть тонковатыми двигающимися губами.

- А что я могу сказать?

Она наклонила голову, закрыв глаза, с силой сомкнув веки, словно закрываясь от его ответа. Рука девушки вздрогнула в объятиях его ладони и сжалась в кулак, но он уже сам ловко разжал пальцы, - только для того, чтобы положить руку ей на талию, заставляя повернуться к нему лицом и придвинуться ближе – так близко, чтобы снова чувствовать теплоту ее тела.

Она не сопротивлялась - только удивленно смотрела на него своими прекрасными глазами.

- Неужели тебе все еще нужно спрашивать, чтобы понять… - он не закончил фразу, позволив хитрой улыбке скользнуть по губам в качестве намека. Но в его глазах сквозила серьезность и легкое смущение от всего того чувства, что разрывало его изнутри – точно так же, как и ее саму.

Ее облегченный вздох наполнил Шикамару счастьем, подобно тому, как воздушный шар наполняется воздухом. Темари чуть приподнялась на локте, и, как около часа назад, потянулась к его губам. Когда он уже почувствовал ее легкое дыхание и теплоту ее чуть приоткрытых губ, сверху раздался подозрительный гул, заставивший Темари поддаться инстинктам ниндзя и тут же вскочить с кровати, хватая стоящий тут же веер.

- КСООО! – разочарованный крик Шикамару, кажется, перекрыл даже шум на улице и достиг каждого уголка планеты – по крайней мере, на мгновение стало подозрительно тихо, а потом внутрь ворвался град ледяных иголок, и Нара еле успел соскочить вслед за куноичи песка, прежде чем кровать полностью разнесло в щепки.

Следом за иголками вниз свалилась девушка, в лунном свете сверкнул протектор с символом звука и с тихим звяком упал возле ее неестественно вывернутой ноги, в которой медленно таяли вонзившиеся ледяные иглы.

Следующая порция града заставила Темари и Шикамару отпрыгнуть друг от друга – пол сотрясся, словно от землетрясения, и вся пыль всколыхнулась, перемешиваясь с грязью и падающими с потолка обломками. В образовавшемся пыльном облаке ничего не было видно, только раздался победный возглас и возле Шикамару приземлилась крайне довольная собой рыженькая куноичи, оглядывая последствия разрушения.

- Акеми! – наверное, впервые в своей жизни, Шикамару взвыл, хватая ничего не понимающую подругу за плечи и сотрясая ничуть не хуже, чем Сакура Наруто. – Это надо же было… Устроить такой облом!

Он задохнулся от возмущения и пыли, просверливая ее глазами, Акеми же улыбнулась, поднимая ладони в успокаивающем жесте.

- Прости, но это была вынужденная атака.

Она кивнула в сторону неподвижной ниндзя звука и Шикамару только сейчас смог полностью реабилитировать отказывающийся работать мозг, и задал куноичи листа вполне логичный вопрос, что они тут делают.

- Мы встретили Какаши. – Акеми аккуратно отняла пальцы Шикамару от своего красного кимоно, и кивнула на крышу, где торчала взъерошенная голова Кибы. Тот показал большой палец и подмигнул напарнице, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой в лучших традициях Гая и Ли.

Икимоно сдавленно хихикнула, затем снова постаралась принять важный вид.

- Он сказал нам, что стоит обогнуть территорию, так как здесь был замечен странный барьер, и он же обнаружил группу ниндзя звука за слежкой. Мы должны были следовать дальше, и добраться до северной границы страны Рисовых Полей… Но как видишь, по пути мы пересеклись вот с этой. – Она толкнула ногой девушку, переворачивая ее таким образом, что та оказалась на спине, глядя в потолок широко открытыми мертвенно-зелеными остекленевшими глазами. – Эта гадина попробовала поймать Кибу в гендзюцу, – почему-то шепотом продолжила куноичи, - а второй нацелился на нас с каким-то странным арбалетом. Он сейчас смешно висит на дереве, Киба отлично его отделал. – Оптимистично закончила она.

Ленивый гений около минуты переваривал информацию, затем поднял на девушку более осмысленный взгляд. Пыль уже осела, и он мог спокойно, без кашля, говорить и разглядывать последствия разрушительной силы Икимоно.

- А где Какаши?

- Я тут. – Раздалось откуда-то снизу за его спиной.

С крайне нехорошим предчувствием Шикамару нарочито медленно обернулся и сузил глаза. Темари сидела на полу, между ног копирующего ниндзя, очевидно, словившего ее, когда та отпрыгнула в сторону. Куноичи песка болезненно морщилась, держась за висок, из которого сочилась тонкая струйка крови – одна из деревянных щепок задела ее на излете. А Какаши потирал затылок, придерживая сестру Казекаге за спину.

- Убью. – Маниакальным шепотом пообещал Шикамару, как робот, двигаясь вперед. Осознав, что сейчас произойдет, Акеми обхватила его руками за талию, вцепившись в шиноби со всей силы, а Киба, ловко перевернувшись в воздухе, приземлился перед ним, выставив руки вперед.

Темари, не замечая разозленного Нару, тем временем неуклюже поднялась, как драгоценность, тщательно оглядывая веер на отсутствие царапин, а затем протянула руку Какаши, чей глаз тут же кавайно сощурился.

А Шикамару, в дополнение к вечной злости на проблемную женщину, с обидой подумал, что та даже не оглянулась проверить, все ли с ним в порядке.

- Шикамару, с тобой все в порядке? – громко и обеспокоено поинтересовалась она, с силой встряхивая Хатаке, что тут чуть не улетел к противоположной стене – видимо, не думал, что все куноичи обладают чудовищной силой, подобно Сакуре.

Нара, тут же успокаиваясь, позволил Акеми отпустить себя и придвинуться к Кибе, обмениваясь с ним хитрыми взглядами.

- Все отлично, – ленивым и раздраженным тоном заметил он, заставив всех рассмеяться.

Луна весело освещала их силуэты. Крыши у дома больше не было.

- Почему мы должны двигаться ночью? – Сакура остановилась, прислоняясь к дереву спиной и тяжело дыша. Они успели проделать немалый путь, углубляясь в страну – и до сих пор не встретили ни единой живой души. Да и от Какаши не было ни слова, что заставляло Сакуру беспокоиться, беситься и выплескивать всю злость на Сае.

Тот, в очередной раз поразив ее, огляделся, доставая из набедренной сумки свиток и быстро что-то проводя по нему кистью. Поток чакры слегка осветил черты рисунка, а потом с листа вспорхнула птица и, кружась, стала медленно подниматься ввысь.

Художник проводил ее взглядом, затем повернулся к напарнице, снова оглядывая ее глазами, от которых у Сакуры по спине пробегали стада мурашек.

- Здесь слишком тихо. – Его губы искривила недовольная улыбка, и Сакура остановила на них свой взгляд, вспоминая, как недавно точно так же изучала их – ярко-розовые, опухшие от ее поцелуев. – Ясно, что половина воинов ушла на задания, но это слишком подозрительно, что страна осталась совершенно пустой. Либо их шпионы искуснее, чем мы. Либо… они и так знают о нашем передвижении. Знать бы только как.

- Хочешь, я объясню тебе?

Сай резко подошел к ней, хватая за руку и прижимая к себе, при этом другой рукой доставая из сумки пару кунаев. Он не был напряжен, но и не расслаблялся. И она понимала почему – понимала, с остро бьющимся где-то в горле сердцем, хотя всей душой не хотела понимать.

- Разберемся без тебя, – грубо заметил Сай, ненавязчиво пытаясь заставить ее шагнуть к нему за спину – но ноги куноичи словно приросли к дереву и пустили корни, отказываясь двигаться.

Последние усилия она приложила, чтобы повернуть голову, и уже в который раз почувствовать ощущение дежа вю.

Белая, распахнутая рубашка. Непонятного вида и формы штаны. Фиолетовый канат, обвязанный вокруг талии на манер корабельного узла.

- Учиха Саске. Кошмарно выглядишь. – Сакура вдруг почувствовала, что больше не способна держать в себе все нахлынувшие чувства. «Нервы ни к черту» - успела подумать куноичи, прежде чем… громко расхохотаться, хватаясь руками за обалдевшего Сая – она больше не могла стоять, ноги подкашивались, а плечи сотрясались от невыплаканных слез, которые внешне заменял истеричный хохот.

Саске приподнял бровь, с устрашающим скрежетом вытаскивая катану из ножен, и чуть нагибая голову к плечу.

Слегка успокоившись, девушка икнула, поднимая взгляд на оружие и ее снова скрутил приступ хохота, только теперь она смогла, наконец, сделать шаг и обессилено упасть в гостеприимно распахнутые объятия Сая.

- Она что, пьяная? – Саске сузил глаза, и скосил взгляд вниз, рассматривая свой костюм.

- Да нет, – джонин расслабился, чувствуя под рукой быстрые удары сердца и живое тепло тела напарницы. – Но выглядишь, и правда, отвратно. Это костюм времен первого Хокаге? – полюбопытствовал он, заинтересованно оглядывая предателя с ног до головы.

Учиха уязвлено фыркнул, при этом, пока не решаясь приблизиться к ним – он что-то выжидал, стоя лицом к лицу с джонином АНБУ и поигрывая сверкающей в лунном свете катаной.

Сакура снова подняла лицо и обернулась, критически изучая Саске – ее глаза стали совсем круглыми, а зрачки расширились. Горячее прерывистое дыхание, чуть приоткрывшийся рот, притягивающий взгляд Сая – она была шокирована, удивлена, уязвлена…. Она явно чего-то не понимала, хватаясь руками за черную футболку однокомандника, словно ища в нем спасения.

Сай на секунду прикрыл глаза – чтобы всеми органами осязания прочувствовать ее близость, а затем отстранил от себя, хрустнув костяшками пальцев. Учиха, не двигаясь, наблюдал за этой сценой, лишь слегка искривив губы в усмешке.

- Сакура, подойди сюда, – он выдавил на лицо подобие улыбки, обращаясь к девушке, сделавшей непроизвольный шаг вперед, в тот момент, когда он задвинул катану обратно в ножны. – Я догадываюсь, где сейчас может быть Наруто. Мы вернем его и сразимся с врагами все вместе, как раньше, когда мы были одной командой. Я вернусь, ты же веришь мне? Я не хочу, чтобы ты так глупо умерла здесь, но если ты уйдешь, у тебя не будет другого пути.

- Саске-кун…

Она с некоторым разочарованием обернулась, облизывая пересохшие губы. Сай смотрел на нее, опустив руки – и в его глазах было такое великое недоумение, что она, чуть было, не повернула назад.

- Прости меня, пожалуйста, – Харуно опустила голову, позволив паре слезинок скатиться по ее щеке. – Но это Саске-кун. Как бы он не выглядел… Я пойду с ним куда угодно, понимаешь?

- Он обманывает тебя, неужели ты не видишь? – джонин был готов закричать, кинуться вперед, схватить Сакуру в охапку и бежать прочь – куда-нибудь далеко, например, в страну Света, и плевать на все остальное.

Но его голос звучал приглушенно, решению Сакуры он просто не мог противостоять, а темный ночной лес, освещенный лишь неверным светом Луны, был чертовой реальностью, как и Учиха в комплекте посередине.

- Все равно. Я верю тебе, Саске-кун. – Она светло улыбнулась, подходя к Учихе.

Предатель смотрел на нее так, словно не видел никогда прежде. Впрочем, это было не совсем неверно – в последний раз их встреча произошло три года назад, когда он еще был у Орочимару, а она сама терпеть не могла бесчувственного, странного Сая и считала себя сильной, способной вернуть Учиху, куноичи.

Харуно повзрослела с тех пор. Теперь ее сердце болело только оттого, что Наруто не было рядом. Но Саске… он всегда оставался Саске-кун, прекрасным принцем из ее детства. А она выросла, чтобы стать его принцессой – милой, харизматичной, с красивой, стройной фигурой и огромной силой.

Этот блеск в глазах Учихи – она столько лет ждала его, как и прикосновение его пальцев к ее руке... и не только к руке. Краем глаза куноичи успела увидеть лишь поникший силуэт, готовый сорваться с места и атаковать.

- Саске-кун, берегись!

Сай не вытерпел, прыгая вперед, стремительно вытаскивая короткую катану из ножен за левым плечом. Легко и изящно перевернувшись в воздухе, он приземлился на той же ветке, прямо перед Учихой, резко развернувшимся, чтобы атаковать навязчивого соперника.

- Она – моя, – железным тоном заявил Саске, не двигаясь с места, ожидая, пока Сай сам подойдет для атаки. – И команда семь – моя. И Наруто – мой друг. Ты здесь никто, тебе пришла пора убираться в свою организацию, чтобы и дальше быть безликим существом без истории и без семьи.

Сай стиснул зубы, поднимая руки, чтобы сложить их в печать. Он добился того, чего хотел – разорвал зрительную связь между Учихой и Сакурой, но девушка так и осталась стоять за спиной Саске, испуганно сжимая его за плечи.

- Если не иллюзия, тогда что? – в отчаянье воскликнул он. - Сакура, ты меня слышишь? Не поддавайся способностям его Шарингана!

- Дурак. – Саске усмехнулся, делая шаг вперед – и узкие ладони куноичи соскользнули с его плеч, теперь ее тоненькая фигурка совсем скрылась за широкой спиной Учихи. – Ты претендуешь на нее, но не знаешь даже того, что Сакура легко сопротивляется любым гендзюцу.

- Тогда что? – он поднял глаза, про себя с тяжелой усмешкой замечая, что в чем-то Учиха был прав, и именно поэтому ошибался – бывший валет корня не имел никакого права претендовать на нее… но ее выбор он тоже не мог принять.

- Ее выбор. – Словно прочитав последние слова джонина, ответил Саске.

Вытаскивая из ножен катану, он приготовился активировать излюбленную технику Чидори – и как ни силен был Сай, разбитый и опустошенный изнутри он понимал, что эту битву он не выиграет, к тому же…

Последний аргумент он старался не вспоминать, однако тот постоянно напоминал о себе сам, вынуждая Сая спешно осваивать техники тайдзюцу.

- Готов умереть? – одними губами поинтересовался Саске, удобнее перехватывая оружие. – Не беспокойся, я не позволю, чтобы с ней что-нибудь случилось, – с издевкой добавил он.

Сай сузил глаза, ловко сделав два шага по направлению к Учихе и замахиваясь катаной, но это и не понадобилось. Предатель вдруг резко развернулся вбок, но слишком поздно – жуткий удар Сакуры пришелся ему прямо в живот. Учиха согнулся пополам, а быстро циркулирующая чакра Харуно отправила его в стремительный полет: он успел снести по пути пару деревьев, пока не врезался в особо прочный ствол, который и стал окончательной точкой маршрута.

Сакура тяжело дышала, но на ее лице было написано такое удовлетворение и такая ярость, что Сай невольно отодвинулся, опуская оружие и облегченно посмеиваясь. Сакура уже в третий раз за день поражала его своим поведением. Из нее вышла бы отличная актриса.

- Какого черта? – Саске пришел в себя, выплевывая изо рта кровь и обеими руками держась за живот – его выпавшая катана блеснула, когда Сай наступил на нее ногой и слегка подвигал обоюдоострое лезвие. – Сакура?

- Так получилось, – не особо раскаивающимся голосом поведала куноичи, складывая руки на груди и глядя на Учиху сверху вниз – все еще чувствуя боль из-за любви к этому человеку, и в то же время, жгучую ненависть из-за того же чувства. – Пойдем. – Намного тише добавила она, протягивая руку напарнику.

- Мы еще встретимся, совсем скоро! – прошипел Саске, хватаясь за ствол и пытаясь встать.

- Эта фраза тоже устарела. – Ухмыльнувшись, напомнил Сай и, наслаждаясь бешеным взглядом Учихи, крепче нужного обнял Сакуру, исчезая с ней в чернильном вихре.

**Глава 5.**

- Хината-сама!

Неджи снова безрезультатно дернулся вперед, плечной сустав странно хрустнул, и джонин почувствовал, как рука онемела от боли.

- Ты мне надоел, пацан, – грубо заметил звуковик, со всей силы откидывая Хьюгу в сторону – тот не успел даже перевернуться в воздухе, чтобы упасть на ноги, как со всей силы врезался в дерево. Точнее, как он осознал на секунду позже – во что-то мягкое, которое само ударилось о ствол.

- Ай! – вежливо послышалось над его ухом, но джонин даже не обернулся посмотреть на того, кто смягчил его удар – схватившись за руку, из которой сочилась кровь, он во все глаза глядел на стрелу, устремившуюся к его сестре.

- Юбисаки но дзюцу! – сверху наперерез стреле прыгнула тоненькая фигура, сбив ее траекторию стальными нитями чакры, протянувшимися от ее длинных пальцев.

В следующую секунду обоих врагов снесла волна невообразимо яркого света – однако, Неджи даже не зажмурился, а наоборот, распахнул глаза еще шире. В ослепляющем потоке черными силуэтами на дереве застыли две фигуры.

Свет медленно померк и джонин, наконец, догадался повернуться к своему спасителю – сзади на него, не мигая, смотрели два темно-серых глаза, излучая вежливый интерес и всемирную добродетель.

- Вы не будете так добры встать с меня, Хьюга-сама, – попросило милое существо, встряхивая черными, как смоль, волосами. – Я помогу вашей сестре.

Неджи моргнул и послушно поднялся, позволяя незнакомцу взлететь на ветку и дотронуться до Хинаты, снимая гендзюцу.

- Как это возможно?

Хьюга бросился к мигом упавшей сестре, но его перехватила твердая хватка второго незнакомца. Джонин моргнул, оглядывая его с головы до ног и запоздало констатируя, что стальная хватка пренадлежит задумчивой, хрупкой девушке.

- Кимасу может снять любое наложенное гендзюцу как с других, при помощи чакры, так и с себя. Кроме того, он медик, поэтому пока лучше ему не мешать, ваша сестра тяжело ранена, Неджи-сан. Однако причин для волнения за ее жизнь нет.

«Они знают про нас, да кто они такие?» - он прищурился, успокаиваясь оттого, что жизнь Хинаты была вне опасности. Он все-таки не удержался, и кинул на нее обеспокоенный взгляд, но бледное, бескровное лицо было спокойно и умиротворенно.

Коротковолосая спасительница повернулась к нему спиной, присаживаясь и внимательно оглядывая местность.

Неджи оглядел ее, подмечая несвойственную куноичи худобу и нежно-песочного цвета кожу, также нехарактерную для девушек Конохи.

- Вы из Суны? – спросил он, следя за ее внимательным взглядом.

- Нет, мы из Конохи, – она чуть дернула левым плечом, на котором крепился протектор с символом листа – но вы не совсем не правы. Удивлены, что не знаете нас?

Она, наконец, повернула к нему лицо, в темноте чуть сверкнули прозрачные, со светящимся зрачком, глаза.

- Вы ранены, Кимасу вылечит и вас, когда закончит восстановление Хинаты-сама. Я тоже удивлена, что моя техника не ослепила вас – хотя, возможно, это одна из возможностей бьякугана.

- Как я не заметил вашего появления? – нахмурившись, спросил джонин, вспоминая о том, что его бьякуган был активирован.

- Мне пришлось отвести вам взгляд – она с сожалением вздохнула. - Не сердитесь, но это было вынужденной мерой, иначе враги бы остановили нас. – Уголок ее губ дрогнул в улыбке, а затем она снова отвернулась с серьезным лицом. – Нам не стоит расслабляться, световой шок наверняка прикончил того толстого с броневой кожей, однако моя техника не настолько сильная, чтобы прикончить лучника. И мы все еще не знаем, что с остальными ниндзя звука – девушка, что накладывала гендзюцу, должна быть очень сильной, раз ей не требуется прямого контакта для удерживания жертвы.

Неджи согласно кивнул, активируя бьякуган – однако, сколько он ни вглядывался, все увеличивая круг обзора, вокруг не было ни души, разве что вдалеке виднелся покосившийся домик, полностью лишившийся крыши. Возле внушительной дыры в стене стояли пять фигур, однако рассмотреть внимательнее ему не дали – плечо пронзило жгучей болью, когда названный Кимасу активировал медицинское дзюцу, вправляя сломанную кость на место.

- Простите, но у меня не осталось больше чакры, чтобы полностью вылечить вашу руку, – он с сожалением поглядел на обожженную кожу, с которой уже спали многочисленные уродливые волдыри.

- А, это. Да я уже забыл. – Рассеянно откликнулся Неджи.

Забыв поблагодарить парня, он направился к бесчувственной Хинате, присев возле нее и аккуратно переложив темненькую голову сестре себе на колени.

- Позаботьтесь о ней, – попросила девушка, поднимаясь и хмуро разглядывая напарника.

- Разве вы не останетесь с нами? – спросил Неджи, не отрывая взгляда от пухлых губ сестры и чуть подрагивающих век. Он положил руки Хинате на плечи, чувствуя ее глубокое, размеренное дыхание. – Я думал, что вас отправили нам в помощь.

- Нет, – просто ответила она. - Мы действуем с группой Кибы и Акеми, и направляемся на север страны Рисовых Полей.

Джонин кивнул, не собираясь вдаваться в подробности.

- Значит, вы вместе с Акеми и Кибой, – протянул он, с трудом поднимаясь и беря Хинату на руки. Ее голова мягко облокотилась на его плечо, и джонин улыбнулся, почувствовав необычную теплоту к двум замершим впереди ниндзя. Они спасли его сестру – за это уже стоило их любить.

- Спасибо… - он замялся, потому что не знал их имен, и вообще потому, что не привык благодарить.

- Накику, – представилась куноичи, делая медленные шаги назад и тяня за рукав напарника. – И Кимасу. Это ему стоит говорить спасибо. Ну, удачи.

Они исчезли, стремительно прыгнув в густую листву, а Хината, тихо вздохнув, наконец проснулась и открыла глаза.

- Хината-сама! – он вскрикнул чуть громче, чем следовало, и с силой сжал веки, стараясь держать себя в руках. – Я испугался за вас. – Тихо признался он, прижимая хрупкое тело сестры к своей груди.

- Я тоже. – Хьюга-младшая обняла брата руками и уткнулась лицом в шею. – Прости меня, нии-сан.

Она тихонько заплакала – а потом Неджи, наверное, впервые в жизни, увидел ее рыдающей навзрыд.

- Ну, хватит, все хорошо, все позади, – он лепетал бессвязные слова, по-братски целуя ее в макушку, чувствуя сладкий цветочный запах, исходивший от ее волос.

- Я порвала твою футболку, нии-сан, – расстроено заметила она, разглядывая ужасающие дыры, повсюду испещрившие светлую ткань.

- Дурочка, – он прижал Хинату еще сильнее, хотя казалось, что это невозможно, и направился вслед за исчезнувшими спасителями, обещая себе, что больше никогда не отойдет от нее больше, чем на два шага. И плевать, кто что подумает.

Когда они вернулись к полностью разрушенному дому, осталось всего два ниндзя – Акеми и Киба исчезли, когда засекли невдалеке своих компаньонов.

Темари хмурилась, потому что переговорить с Ритсуми, которую она не видела уже около года, не удалось.

Настроение куноичи песка передалось и Шикамару – он встретил Неджи прожигающим взглядом, от которого у джонина по всеми телу пробежали мурашки, и он чуть не выронил заснувшую у него на руках Хинату.

- Что-то случилось?

Вопрос был глупым – и Неджи вообще ловил себя на том, что последнее время ему стоило пореже открывать рот. В самом деле, он сам себе все сильнее напоминал Наруто, и явно не позитивными его сторонами.

- Случилось. – Шикамару нехотя кивнул. – Нам снова придется двигаться, так что приводи свою сестру в чувство.

Хината, словно по команде, открыла глаза, и слегка качнулась, попросив поставить ее на землю. Нара слегка нахмурился, заметив, что на ее руках кое-где виднелись еще не полностью регенерировавшие раны, но счел благоразумным не расспрашивать о том, что произошло. Если Темари захочет, то расскажет – кажется, странную парочку, отправившуюся с Кибой и Акеми, она знала более чем хорошо.

Какаши снова исчез в непонятном направлении – впрочем, Хьюги, наверное, не знали о том, что он здесь побывал.

Хината шагнула вперед, с готовностью оборачиваясь к брату – и тот вдруг вспомнил, что был назначен капитаном команды.

Заметив растерянный взгляд Неджи, Шикамару привычно вздохнул, сцепляя вместе указательные и большие пальцы.

- Как это проблемно! – высказался он, тихо обращаясь к Темари, чем заслужил легкий удар по лбу от все еще задумчивой девушки. – У нас на все про все пять дней.

- С половиной, – вставила джонин песка, закрывая глаза и глубоко вдыхая. – Сейчас ночь, если мы выступим без отдыха, то выиграем время.

- Конечно. – Шикамару кивнул головой, забыв, что она все равно не сможет его увидеть. – Какаши ушел искать свою команду – очевидно, у них что-то случилось. Связываться мы будем через него и Паккуна, но это…

- Слишком проблемно. – Темари снова вклинилась, легонько улыбаясь.

- Именно, – джонин снова кивнул. – По своей прихоти отправить сообщения мы не можем. Ах да, и еще одно… - последнее предложение он добавил громче.

Шикамару развернулся, прошел мимо Хинаты, которая подняла на него нетерпеливый взгляд. Нетерпеливость и Хьюга – две столь несовместимые вещи заставили Шикамару устало прикрыть глаза и признаться, что весь мир вокруг него спятил. А прежде всего – он сам, раз позволил втянуть себя в эту ненормальную историю.

Ему на плечо опустилась теплая ладошка и несильно сжала его – и Нара пришлось тут же заставить себя признаться, что втянуть он себя позволил не просто так.

Иначе кто бы еще присматривал за проблемной женщиной? Не Какаши же ее, в самом деле, доверять.

- Ну? – Неджи скрестил руки на груди, явно отходя от недавно пережитого сражения. Выражение его лица снова стало равнодушным и отстраненным, только взгляды, которые он искоса кидал на сестру, напоминали, что Хьюга-старший неуловимо изменился на этой миссии.

- Ах, да… - Шикамару позволил легкой улыбке скользнуть по губам и медленно обернулся, вглядываясь в лицо второго джонина.

Темари недовольно поморщилась, убирая руку – но он упрямо перехватил ее, также мягко как она, пожимая в ответ, словно это было условленным сигналом для них двоих. – Здесь был Какаши.

Неджи медленно моргнул, подтверждая сказанное.

- Я видел, когда активировал бьякуган. Вас было пятеро.

- Это не главное. – Шикамару махнул свободной рукой, но Темари уже высвободилась, потянув за собой Хинату – и обе куноичи исчезли в листве деревьев, провожаемые удивленным взглядом Хьюги. – Мы немного отстали от последних новостей. Та чакра, которая создала барьер, принадлежит Учихе Саске…

Неджи резко поднял голову, вглядываясь в темное небо – непонятно зачем, непонятно куда именно. Конечно, без Бьякугана он не мог видеть барьера – но словно ощущал его. И тот пугал своей липкой, циркулирующей массой, которая словно стала для Хьюги в десятки раз противнее, чем раньше.

Джонин поморщился, не припоминая особых причин для ненависти к бывшему товарищу – если того вообще можно было так назвать.

- Я боюсь, что Сай и Сакура могли столкнуться с ним, – мысли Неджи прервал тихий голос Шикамару. – Это было бы не самым лучшим началом миссии. Ты же понимаешь, они не виделись столько лет… Да еще и Наруто…

- О нем что-нибудь слышно? – кажется, он произнес это слишком быстро.

Брови Нара удивленно взлетели вверх.

- Не знал, что ты прямо так сильно беспокоишься о нем. Впрочем, я тоже волнуюсь, но это ведь Узумаки. – Шикамару вполне искренне рассмеялся, и Неджи заставил себя растянуть губы в улыбке.

Больше похожей на гримасу боли. Да, он интересовался всеми новостями о Наруто, но совсем по другой причине. По такой хрупкой, наивной, с иссиня-черными волосами и непривычно-решительным взглядом.

- Нет, к сожалению… - Нара направился в сторону, куда исчезли куноичи, и Хьюге ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним.

- И еще эти женщины с их секретами, – бурчание джонина заставило бы Неджи рассмеяться в любой другой момент – но сейчас он даже не слышал его слов.

Значит, о Наруто ничего не известно. Хорошо это или плохо? Длинноволосый шиноби сжал виски указательными пальцами, радуясь, что Шикамару не обладает Бьякуганом и не оборачивается.

- Ксо! – прошипел он еле слышно, сквозь зубы, прежде чем крепко сжать челюсть и попытаться трезво оценить то, что творилось у него в душе. То, что кипело, негодовало, и требовало выхода. Для хладнокровного Хьюги такая буря эмоций была в новинку – сильнее даже, чем ненависть к главной ветви клана, которая со временем как-то сошла на нет, сильнее, чем привязанность к друзьям, которую он от них же самих успешно скрывал. Просто потому, что так надо было.

Чертов Наруто. Плохо без него – кто еще в Конохе обладает подобной ему волей, желанием жить и желанием помогать жить другим? Плохо с ним… Потому что он – объект всех мыслей Хинаты. Чертов Наруто.

- Ты слишком много думаешь! – раздраженно заметила Темари, как всегда неожиданно вырастая у него на пути. И привычно встряхивая его за шкирку, прежде чем джонин чуть не сиганул со странно загнутой ветки.

- Откуда тут оружие? – он внимательно оглядел пространство вокруг себя, начиная смутно о чем-то догадываться. – Здесь кто-то сражался?

- Нии-сан… - Хината отвела глаза, пытаясь сдержать смех, рвущийся наружу.

Однако когда Темари и Шикамару загоготали в голос, она не смогла ему сопротивляться.

- Ксо! – спокойно произнес Неджи, закрывая глаза и глупо усмехаясь. – Чертов Наруто!

Их неожиданное появление вызвало переполох среди кружившихся по озеру лебедей, и белоснежные птицы с громким криком сорвались в небо, на прощание уронив пару намокших перьев. Одно из них подобрал Сай, рассматривая со странной грустной улыбкой, затем запрятал в походную сумку на поясе.

Сакура не смотрела на него. Она сидела на камне – там, где джонин оставил ее, зачем-то мягко поцеловав плечо одними губами, прежде чем оставить наедине с чувствами и не вовремя пришедшими воспоминаниями. Команда номер семь. Двенадцать лет и ее первая любовь. Господи, неужели это не она сейчас – восемнадцатилетняя, взрослая девушка, которая научилась контролировать свои эмоции? Неужели это она только что наговорила столько глупостей Саске-кун, ударила его, обманула, сбежала вместе с Саем? Этого не может быть, это просто дурной сон, и нет никакой войны, никакого задания, никакого…

Она оглянулась, отчаянно ища взглядом напарника – и нигде не увидела его. Вскочила с холодного камня, не думая ни о концентрации чакры, ни о чем-то другом – по пояс в воде, так, что юбка, шорты, и даже малиновая жилетка намокли.

- Сай! – негромко позвала она, словно боясь кричать сильнее, как если бы Саске бродил поблизости, разыскивая ее по голосу.

Паника, передающаяся по всему телу из-за перенапряжения, чуть не заставила ее мозг отключиться, но тут сзади кто-то мягко обхватил ее за талию, рывком поднял на руки и вынес из воды на берег.

- Холодно, простудишься ведь.

Лицо джонина было в такой близости от ее собственного, что она в очередной раз с трудом заставила себя сохранять хладнокровие – а не поддаваться вперед, спасаясь от собственных мыслей в теплых объятиях напарника. Она словно увидела эту необходимость наяву – она всегда была такой. _Зависимой_. _Слабой. Одинокой._

Отвращение к самой себе заставило куноичи опустить голову и тихо вздохнуть – только чтобы не плакать, не показывать в очередной раз свою _дефектность_.

Сначала она плакала из-за Саске. Затем из-за Наруто. А теперь еще из-за Сая, хотя, в общем-то, с ним ничего не случилось, и он не заставлял ее страдать.

«Именно поэтому» - вдруг поняла Харуно, - «Именно потому, что не заставляет. Он стал мне настолько близок…»

Она подняла на него глаза, вглядываясь, пытаясь понять причины, но их либо не было, либо они искусно ускользали от нее.

- Что? – Сай слегка поморщился, но потом улыбнулся, заметив, что Сакура разглядывала его с живым интересом.

- Думаю, что нам делать дальше. Я чувствую себя так, словно брожу в пустыне, пытаясь отыскать хоть одно деревце, но не знаю даже, в какой стороне искать.

- Хоть одно или одно-единственное?

Сай стащил с себя футболку, накидывая ее на плечи напарницы – и она только сейчас обратила внимание на то, что и правда замерзла.

- Это ведь совсем разные вещи. – Шиноби пытливо прикусил губу, и кинул взгляд в сторону горизонта, где через пару часов должно было показаться солнце.

- Я не знаю, кто теперь нам поможет. Мне страшно, наверное, впервые с тех пор, как ушел Саске. Я даже не боялась умереть, сражаясь с Сасори, а сейчас мне страшно. Что будет, если он найдет нас, если война отберет кого-то дорогого, если Наруто…

Она не закончила, и все-таки не смогла удержать судорожный всхлип. Уткнулась в плечо Сая, схватила его за талию, забыв, что он снял с себя рубашку.

- Что за представление, широколобая? Мало того, что соблазняешь моего Сая, так еще и рыдаешь о том, кто не даст ни себя, ни тебя в обиду!

Сакура вскинула глаза на голос – неверяще, счастливо, и весь страх куда-то отступил вместе со светленькой тонкой фигуркой.

- Красавица-сан. – Сай по старой привычке насмешливо подмигнул Яманака, затем приобнял Сакуру, поднимаясь с колен и усаживаясь на землю возле нее. Харуно вспыхнула от смущения, но Ино только хмыкнула, приземляясь вниз.

Что-то в интонациях и манере речи подруги удивило Сакуру – но что именно она не понимала, пока та не подошла ближе.

- Это, это… - Розоволосая куноичи распахнула рот, видимо, настолько забавно, что появившиеся из темноты Генма с Какаши негромко рассмеялись. Рука Сая тут же исчезла, джонин выглядел собранным и спокойным, хотя и на его губах мелькнула слабая улыбка.

- В чем проблема? – Ино виртуозно перекатила сенбон из одного уголка рта в другой, и Ширануи потрясенно выронил собственный.

- Ты когда это научилась?

Какаши, с прежней милой улыбкой, дал напарнику по затылку. Генма шикнул на него и вновь устремил взгляд к Яманака.

- Ученик всегда превосходит учителя, – невозмутимо поведала блондинка, подхватывая Сая и Сакуру под руки и довольно выруливая на темную дорогу, петлявшую между деревьями.

- Вы откуда? – шепнула Харуно, до сих пор не решаясь говорить громче – только на этот раз словно не собираясь нарушать волшебство появления друзей.

- Из Конохи, Лобастая, – ухмыльнулась Яманака, оборачиваясь только, чтобы подмигнуть Ширануи и метко плюнуть в него сенбоном, который тот едва успел отразить. – Можешь считать, что это моя тренировка с новым учителем. А из всех интересных тренировок, самая интересная – это тренировка с главной соперницей, и ее парнем!

Оба ниндзя, шагающие по бокам от Яманаки приобрели цвета спелого помидора.

- Он не мой парень, – наконец выдавила Сакура, спрятавшись за упавшими на лицо волосами.

- Рассказывай больше. – Ухмылка светловолосой куноичи стала еще шире, а потом у нее в зубах появился новый, выуженный из поясной сумки, сенбон. – Ты мне еще Саске-кун напомни. – Она удачно передразнила себя, а потом и Сакуру в их бытность в академии ниндзя. – Мы его, кстати, встретили по дороге. Кошмарно выглядит. Неужели за три года так и не сменил свой костюм от Орочимару?

- Ино. – Сакура улыбнулась, чувствуя, как от легкой болтовни подруги даже темная ночь становится светлее. А, может, просто рассвет близился, и внутри все пело.

Где-то справа хмыкнул Сай, оборачиваясь и встречаясь глазами с Какаши, что-то тихо объяснявшему Генме. Ширануи кивал и не отрывал взгляда от собранных в высокий хвост волос Ино, раскачивающихся в такт ее плавному движению.

Неожиданно они вышли на вершину высокой горы – и снизу раскинулась широкая равнина с небольшими поселениями, которые даже ночью казались оживленными и спокойными.

- Они словно и не знают, что война, – Сакура нахмурилась, непонимающе оборачиваясь к сенсею.

- Это кажется отсюда, – Генма встал на краю, оглядывая долину цепким взглядом серо-карих глаз. – На самом деле, изнутри деревни буквально напичканы ниндзя. Думаю, нас ждет неплохая тренировка.

Ино довольно прищурилась, Какаши обреченно вздохнул, радуясь, что Сакура никогда не была настолько активной. Характер, конечно, не сахар, и ударить может… Но энергия Яманаки в придачу просто лила через край. Особенно, когда в ее персональные сенсеи ни с того ни с сего вызвался Ширануи, чем поразил немалое количество джонинов.

- Этот день будет насыщенным, – согласился Хатаке, первым спрыгивая вниз по выступам в отвесной скале. – Главное помните, что наша задача – узнать как можно больше об их союзах. А не уничтожение поголовно всех врагов с помощью чакронесущего сенбона.

Радость Яманаки заметно приувяла.

Сакура подумала, что новый день однозначно будет веселее.

**Глава 6.**

- Киба… - громкий лай и последующие за ним нецензурные выражения оповестили о том, что Инузуки все-таки ухнул вниз.

Над оврагом склонились три фигуры – первая, с ярко-золотистыми короткими волосами, вторая – с рыжими, собранными в высокий хвост и третья – с абсолютно черными прядями, резко констатирующими со светлой кожей. Фигуры двоились и расплывались, и Киба подумал, что действительно сильно ударился головой.

- Ано… Киба-кун… Тебе больно? – c наивным сомнением поинтересовалась Акеми. Кимасу привычно захотел прыгнуть следом за напарником, но в последний момент его схватила за шиворот стальная рука однокомандницы. Накику возвела глаза к небу. Кажется, во всей кампании было только два здравомыслящих человека. Один из них не давал сейчас любящему всех и вся Шикаи кинуться спасать Кибу, а второй, собственно, сидел в овраге и непонятливо мигал глазами.

- Я, кажется, сломал ногу, – признался Инузуки какое-то время спустя.

Акеми спрыгнула вниз, осторожно цепляясь за выпирающие из земли корни деревьев.

- Все так плохо? – поинтересовалась Ритсуми, пока Кимасу оценивающе изучал дерево, чтобы вырезать из него дощечку и бинтами привязать к ноге Кибы.

- До вечера ходить не сможет, – голос Икимоно казался приглушенным.

- Ты бы еще дуб выбрал, – буркнула Накику, материализуя в руках алебарду и, помогая себе чакрой водного элемента, со всей хлипкой силы рубанула по тополю. Дерево жалобно покачнулось, но довольно широкая ветка все-таки ухнула вниз, чуть не придавив своим весом зазевавшегося медика. – Иногда я удивляюсь, как тебя с такой доверчивостью произвели в джонины.

Шикаи улыбнулся, пожав плечами, и отправился вслед за рыжей куноичи, под острым взором Накику выбирая корни попрочнее. Кому, как не ей было известно, что неудачливый Кимасу мог запросто свалиться головой вниз даже с метровой высоты и тоже за кампанию переломать себе пару конечностей.

Когда они уходили на миссию, Икимоно вопила громче всех. Впрочем, и молчаливая Ритсуми, и мягкий добродетель Кимасу, и сам Киба были с ней солидарны. Им хотелось помочь в поиске Наруто, а вместо этого «левую кампашку» Тсунаде с похмелья забросила прямо в гущу развивающихся событий – на север Страны Рисовых Полей. Формулировка их задания тоже показалась квартету не совсем ясной, но спорить с только-только проснувшейся Годайме не решились даже они. В какой-то мере это было лучше, чем просто сидеть без дела и дожидаться в Конохе новостей от остальных.

- Ты не спустишься? – Акеми подняла голову, вглядываясь в лицо напарницы. Солнце еще не взошло, но явно было не за горами – темнота уступала пространство заре, где-то на востоке защебетали небольшие певчие птицы. Природа была тиха и умиротворена.

Ритсуми отрицательно покачала головой и куда-то отошла. Киба скривился – добросердечный Кимасу слегка переборщил с вправкой кости на место, но сейчас с его прохладных пальцев срывалось мягкое зеленоватое свечение, залечивающее рану и приятно щекочущее кожу.

Инузуки спрашивал себя, как он умудрился перед самым рассветом свалиться в овраг, о котором его, к слову, предупредили Акеми, у которой была карта и Ритсуми, своим черно-белым зрением оглядывая окрестности. Хотя, предупредить, конечно, обе могли бы и пораньше, а не в тот момент, когда нога собачника зависла над пропастью.

- Тут можно и привал организовать, – сверкая жизнерадостной улыбкой, возвестила Икимоно. У этой рыжей девчонки вообще был нескончаемый запас оптимизма.

- Я могу отправиться на поиски Ли-кун и ТенТен-тян, - тут же вставил Кимасу, - они должны быть неподалеку, а, зная, что Ли-кун постоянно тренируется, лишний отдых им явно не помешает.

Киба только махнул рукой. Он так и не понял, почему Тсунаде настояла на том, чтобы его назначили капитаном. Очевидно, побочное действие похмелья.

Кимасу и Накику тут же исчезли, подобные двум легким, невесомым теням. Акеми слегка смущенно заправила за ухо выпавшую ярко-рыжую прядку волос.

- Ты, правда, считаешь, что это была хорошая идея – согласиться на подобную авантюру? – в ее взгляде скользила непривычная серьезность. – Единственный промах, малюсенькая ошибка – и нас сотрет с лица земли.

Киба поморщился, прежде чем решил ответить.

- Думаю, Тсунаде не стала бы отправлять нас сюда, если бы мы сказали ей о наших планах. Но мы ведь хотим помочь Наруто и остальным. – Он сделал паузу, когда Икимоно с готовностью кивнула, подтверждая его слова. – Значит, думать придется нам. Я не останусь в стороне в то время, когда мои друзья будут рисковать жизнью ради того, чтобы спасти других друзей.

Акеми светло улыбнулась. Ей нравился этот настрой – и именно за это ей нравился сам Киба. Заработав от довольной куноичи такую улыбку, Инузуки и сам запылал, аки помидор. В смущении оба дружно отвернулись друг от друга, изучая стенки оврага, в который так неосторожно ухнул капитан команды. Утренние лучи захватили с одной стороны выпирающие корни деревьев, вторая «земляная стенка» еще находилась в тени, но было ясно видно, что она полностью заросла довольно широкими папоротниками.

- Ли-кун! Кимасу-кун!

- Ли! Кимасу! А ну, стоять!

Акеми, отвлекшись от изучения растений, вскинула голову наверх – как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть отпрыгнуть в сторону прежде, чем ей на голову приземлится «прекрасный зеленый зверь Конохи».

Киба вновь застонал, так как Икимоно с перепугу приземлилась прямо ему на ногу, ТенТен что-то крикнула сверху, погрозив пальцем стоящему с виноватым выражением лица Року.

Появившаяся следом за шиноби Накику испустила тяжелый вздох.

- Блин… проблемно! – Шикамару сложил руки на груди, оглядывая открывшуюся его взору равнину.

Серое пепелище, оставшееся от некогда процветающей деревни – которую Нара помнил еще по одной из ранних чунинских миссий – пугало отсутствием всякой растительности и живности. Выжженное пятно в небольшом холмистом ущелье.

- Я чувствую чакру Узумаки, - Неджи сосредоточил взгляд на виднеющейся вдали тропинке, петлявшей между холмов, но Шикамару знал, что он сейчас видит намного дальше и намного больше. – Но его самого здесь нет. Легкий след, уводящий…

Он указал вправо, тут же дезактивируя бьякуган и устало потирая плечо, до сих пор отзывавшееся тупой болью на его прикосновения. Несмотря на то, что они устраивали отдых, слишком много всего с ними успело случиться. Быть бодрым и готовым двигаться дальше группе становилось все труднее.

- Мы не в выгодном положении, – Темари вытащила из рюкзака карту, проводя по ней тонким пальчиком. – Ваша страна сейчас находится меж трех огней, и мы даже не можем передать сообщение Хокаге или Казекаге.

Она стрельнула глазами в сторону Шикамару, словно это он был виноват в том, что все датчики вдруг отключились. Нара уловил ее недовольство, но предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил этого.

- Годайме хотела, чтобы мы передавали ей любую полученную информацию, – тихо вклинилась Хината, подходя к джонину Песка. – Возможно, кому-то из нас стоит вернуться…

- Нет. – Шикамару оглянулся, словно услышал позади какой-то посторонний звук. Неджи приготовился активировать бьякуган, его тело рефлекторно приняло боевую стойку, но новый самоназначенный капитан остановил его взмахом руки.

- Что передать? Информацию о той армии ниндзя, которую послали на разведку? Думаю, она сама догадывается об этом. Страны предпочитают пока не вступать в открытую войну, ну а на шпионов у Годайме найдутся свои методы борьбы. Если ты имеешь в виду купол фиолетовой чакры… С этим будет разбираться Хатаке Какаши.

- Тогда… следовать за Наруто? – совсем тихо спросила Хината, отчего-то кидая робкий взгляд на брата. Неджи очень надеялся, что его лицо осталось бесстрастным. Она не отводила от него глаз, пока ждала ответа Шикамару, и Хьюга приподнял одну бровь, ожидая, что это смутит сестру, и она отвернется. Ничего подобного, однако, не произошло – Хината повела плечом, словно ее в минуту охватило назойливое раздражение, и опустила взгляд ниже.

- … и, Неджи, у тебя температура?

Он даже не услышал, что ей ответил Нара.

- Нет, – поспешно заявил джонин, отворачиваясь и убирая с лица непослушные пряди волос. – Просто жарко.

Смешок, отпущенный капитаном, ему совсем не понравился.

После пепелища их глаз порадовала сонная, не тронутая руками человека долина. Невысокие, крепкие деревья скрывали множественные поляны, словно острова, расположившиеся между чистыми озерами. Когда они преодолели и долину, и холмы, и даже небольшой лесок с вьющейся посередине лентой реки, солнце уже начало свое медленное падение к горизонту.

Здесь, по словам Хинаты, вызвавшейся добровольным разведчиком территории (конечно же, вопреки противостоянию Неджи), след чакры Наруто вился более отчетливо. Она не могла с уверенностью сказать, жив ли он был в настоящий момент; но он был жив, по крайней мере, около трех дней назад: он проходил по этим же землям, дышал этим воздухом, и это придавало Хинате сил на новые поиски. Это возвращало ей теряющуюся в минуты отчаяния надежду.

Во время одной из вылазок, когда Шикамару решился устроить привал на скорую руку, к Хинате присоединился Неджи. По правде говоря, она предпочла бы сейчас быть с Темари, но у обычно сильной, уверенной в себе девушки было до того несчастное выражение лица, что трогать ее Хьюга не решилась. У Темари должны были быть веские причины, раз она позволила эмоциям взять над собой верх.

- Хината-сама. Мы его найдем.

Она промолчала, не зная, что стоило на это ответить. По старой привычке девушка смутилась, но ее настроение было сейчас слишком грустным, чтобы позволить себе еще и глупое, детское, стеснительное поведение. Зачем он это сейчас говорил?

- Спасибо, нии-сан. – Все-таки он, наверное, ждал от нее реакции.

Пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, зачем она сюда пришла, Хината прикрыла на мгновение глаза, чтобы вернуть утерянную концентрацию – однако все, что она смогла сделать, это почувствовать, как близко от нее сейчас находился кузен, и как его легкое дыхание касалось прядей волос на ее макушке.

- Я прошу прощения за то, что не смог вас тогда защитить.

- Это не твоя вина, нии-сан, – еще одна подобная бездушная фраза и Хината сорвется. Она не может так разговаривать, черт возьми, почему же она заставляет саму себя?

- Вы прекрасно знаете, что это не так.

Неджи упрямо поджал губы, не делая попыток отстраниться – словно нарочно смущая ее своим присутствием.

Хината вдруг подумала о том, какой он высокий – даже выше Сая, и такой же ловкий, словно акробат. Подобное сравнение заставило ее улыбнуться. Жалко, что он не видел – он говорил раньше, что ей идут такие не смущенные, а действительно живые, искренние улыбки. Хорошо, что он сейчас этого не видел…

Она резко открыла глаза, безуспешно вглядываясь в великолепие открывшегося перед ней пейзажа – и не смогла найти ничего подозрительного, хотя в эту минуту ей почему-то захотелось, чтобы рядом прошло войско вооруженных до зубов бандитов, чтобы можно было сорваться, не молчать, вернуться в лагерь и снова двинуться в путь.

Она пыталась разглядеть утес с другой стороны широкого, огромного карьера, но смогла увидеть лишь пятерку фигурок, медленно спускающуюся в сторону раскинувшейся у подножия деревни. Ей вдруг показалось, что она заметила знакомые розовые волосы и фиолетовый костюм Ино, но списала все на нервы и всплеск воображения, явно не ко времени и не к месту.

Она также не могла не заметить, как близко друг к другу сидели Шикамару и Темари, склонив головы над картой и отчаянно хмурясь. Когда их пальцы встретились на толстой бумаге свитка, оба густо покраснели, и Хината покраснела вместе с ними.

От дружественного хлопка повеселевшей Сакуры Сай полетел вниз. Харуно только жалостливо посмотрела ему вслед – но остановить полет кубарем по отвесной скале не мог уже никто. Уже перед тем, как приземлиться, валет анбу ловко перевернулся в воздухе, схватившись рукой за встретившееся на пути дерево и повиснув на нем. Он испустил облегченный вздох, когда понял, что был в секунде от того, чтобы сломать себе позвоночник.

- Поздравляю, Широколобая, - Ино испустила ехидный смешок, наблюдая за тем, как Харуно в беспокойстве прижимает ко рту ладонь, - ты только что чуть не лишила себя жениха.

- Он не мой жених! – розоволосая куноичи тут же забыла про Сая, всем корпусом разворачиваясь к лучшей подруге и замахиваясь, подозрительно накреняясь в сторону.

- Да ладно тебе, - Яманака схватила ее за шиворот, с другой стороны Харуно придержал вернувшийся с разведки Какаши, - только помни, я – не Наруто.

Сакура грустно опустила руку, и Ино тут же пожалела о сказанном. Действительно, это Узумаки был сакуриным «объектом битья», но сейчас было не лучшее время, чтобы напомнить ей об этом. Судя по тому, что та остановилась и опустила голову, Ино нахмуренно констатировала, что Сакура опять впадает в меланхоличную депрессию.

- Я знаю, свининка, - на этот раз, однако, Харуно повела себя по-другому. Хитро посмотрела вниз, поймала взгляд черноволосого джонина. – Ведь именно поэтому мы вынуждены терпеть друг друга. Ради того, чтобы вернуть Наруто!

- И чтобы ты ему воздала за всех неизбитых, вероятно, - пробормотала Яманака, ловя смеющийся взгляд Ширануи.

Их спуск закончился только к полудню, и пятерка разбила лагерь недалеко от подножия горы, с которой они спустились. Отсюда до деревни было еще довольно далеко, зато эта территория казалась тихой, и вражеских шиноби на несколько километров вокруг не наблюдалось.

На этот раз разведкой вызвалась заняться Ино, и Сакура, недолго думая, последовала за подругой. Она хотела задать ей пару вопросов, мучавших девушку уже довольно давно, однако, когда на полпути к деревне у нее в голове окончательно оформилась интересующая ее мысль, Сакура почувствовала, как ее ноги медленно холодеют и словно отказываются подчиняться телу.

Ино, почувствовав неладное, обернулась как раз в тот миг, когда Харуно, не в силах вымолвить и слова, сорвалась вниз. Яманака подхватила напарницу у самой земли, обеспокоено заглядывая ей в лицо.

- Что случилось, Сакура? – это не было заметно по ее спокойному голосу, но светловолосая куноичи изрядно волновалась.

- Ног… не чувствую, - немного растерянно ответила Сакура, упираясь руками в землю и пытаясь приподняться на локтях. Она закусила губу, чтобы не завопить – потому что ей вдруг показалось, что холод сейчас поднимется по ее телу, и она больше вообще не сможет двигаться. Тогда она снова будет слабой и бесполезной – то, чего Харуно боялась больше всего.

Ино заправила волосы за уши, поудобнее скрепила локоны на затылке – чтобы ни одна прядь не упала случайно на ее лицо – и деловито стащила с удивленной подруги ее высокую обувь, также отогнув перевязь на бедрах. И присвистнула, глядя на темно-фиолетовые искривленные линии, расползающиеся от бедра до колена, и ниже, причудливо изгибаясь у щиколотки.

- Это когда ты успела получить проклятую метку, Сакура?

- Я не получала, - пробормотала Харуно, разглядывая мерцающие в полумраке, создаваемом деревьями, изгибы на коже. Она попробовала дотронуться до них, и пальцы почувствовали лишь ледяную, абсолютно гладкую поверхность. Самого прикосновения, как и ожидалось, она не ощутила.

Зеленоватое свечение чакры медика заструилось по ладоням Ино, но, сколько та ни напрягалась, лечение не принесло почти никакого эффекта. Разве что, Сакура смогла пошевелить и слегка согнуть ноги в колене.

- Что случилось? – перед девушками появился силуэт Сая, а за его спиной Ино безошибочно разглядела Генму. Старший джонин не изменил себе – без лишних вопросов, с сосредоточенным лицом он поднял Харуно на руки, оглядывая ее взглядом профессионального медика. При этом, выражение его лица было таким, словно он догадывался о том, что произойдет что-то подобное. Будь на месте Сакуры кто другой – Ино, возможно, ощутила бы укол ревности. Она настолько привязалась к своему новому сенсею, что делить не собиралась его ни с кем.

Шикамару, помнится, из-за этого частенько называл подругу максималисткой. Став частью команды номер десять, Ино всегда заботилась о напарниках, о сенсее, и немного болезненно относилась ко всему, что касалось их с какой-либо негативной стороны. Став взрослее, признав, что у каждого из них своя жизнь, она попыталась унять в себе грусть по поводу разлуки – и почти смогла. Но тогда умер Асума, и где-то в глубине нее образовалась пустота.

Она тогда наорала на вернувшегося Шикамару, дала подзатыльник и тут же, обняв, разрыдалась у него на плече. И пообещала себе, что если кому-то и отдаст, то только Темари. Она улыбалась своим мыслям, когда смотрела на эту счастливую, но на удивление застенчивую парочку. И радовалась, что оба не знали, что она для себя решила.

Вынырнув из воспоминаний, Ино повернула голову к Саю – и тот как раз не постеснялся выразить на своем лице смешанные эмоции неудовольствия и обеспокоенности. Это настолько захватило джонина, что он даже не заметил, как Яманака подошла к нему, прежде чем та ощутимо пихнула его локтем в бок.

- Мы возвращаемся, - кратко оповестил Ширануи, передвигая во рту сенбон и останавливая внимательный, мягкий взгляд на лице Ино, словно что-то ища в нем.

Яманака ободряюще улыбнулась и последовала за прыгнувшем на дерево Генмой, потянув за собой и Сая.

- Это же Предатель? – сквозь зубы пробормотал валет анбу.

Ино, развернувшись к нему, поежилась – настолько зло блестели глаза друга.

- С чего ты взял? – она лукавила.

Хотя эта мысль и не пришла сразу в ее шокированный мозг, но, безусловно, это было бы разумно. Когда они повстречали его по дороге – с огромным синяком под глазом – Ино заметила его широкую, недобрую ухмылку. Только не поняла ни того, кто его так отделал, ни кому она предназначалась.

- А кто еще? – нервно огрызнулся Сай, поднимая руку и с болезненной гримасой потирая шею. – Убью.

- Ты себя сначала подлечи, - Ино с сомнением посмотрела на саевы темные круги под глазами. Она заметила, что он вообще имел более болезненный вид, чем когда уходил из деревни.

Сай не ответил, только резко увеличил скорость, поняв, что они почти достигли лагеря. Вздохнув, Ино последовала его примеру. В ее голове роилось множество идей, но каждая из них казалась уж слишком бредовой. С досады Яманака пустила в сенбон чакру и резким движением запустила его в ближайшее дерево. Игла вошла полностью в паре миллиметрах от появившегося из листвы Какаши. Скосив правый глаз на аккуратную, еще полыхающую синим дыру, копирующий ниндзя заметно погрустнел, но тут же внимательно уставился на прибывшую «из разведки» четверку. Наметанный взгляд тут же устремился к закрывшей глаза и мелко подрагивающей Сакуре.

- Кажется, у нас прибавились проблемы, - оповестил он. – Я узнал, кому принадлежит чакра блокирующего связь барьера.

**Конец Первой Части…**

39


End file.
